Chance of exposure
by Onej6
Summary: When the american dragon gets captured by the U.S government, it's up to the magical councils to free him and erase all evidence of magical creatures if this will work read to find out. Review Please I DO NOT OWN ADJL
1. Chapter 1

**I ain't own anything **

**Council hall ****/Draco island/ 1700 hours 4 June 2010/**

The meeting in the hall wasn't a regular one. This meeting had brought together not only the dragon council but councils from every types of magical creatures. As the dragon council enters the hall everybody rises. They walk to the large table at the end of the room.

"You may all take a seat" counselor Andam says. "There are serious matters to discuss the fate of the entire magical community depends on the cooperation of all the magical councils members. As today at 0400 hours the American dragon has been captured."

An old looking leprechaun stands up and says: "We are being ordered to attend at this meeting at the double, no offense but so you can tell us that the American dragon has been captured?"

"That isn't the main problem" Andam says.

"There is more." counselor omnia continues. "normally either the Huntsclan or the dark dragon wants to capture a dragon. But one of them is perished and the other locked away for 1000 years."

"So… your saying" the leprechaun says.

"What I'm saying is that we either have a new threat or if his grandfather is right, the American government has him."

The leprechaun chuckles loudly. "well then there is nothing to worry about, The government of America is so high headed that the keep the dragon a secret and turn it in to a weapon if they can or else he gets cut open examined put back together and either freeze him or stuff him and display him in area 51."

"That's a possibility" omnia says disgusted by the way of speech of the leprechaun . "But what if they find out that he can morph in a human? Do you know the consequences of this. They will test every newborn baby everyone will be tested if they have either the ability to change in to a dragon form or the DNA that matches a dragon's DNA. First the magical beings will be without protectors. After they found all the dragons they will try to locate other mythical creatures."

"You don't know that.' The leprechaun retaliated. "The humans might consider him not a threat and let him go."

" Do you really think they will do that." Counselor Kulde chimes in. "We know from earlier exposure that human and magic don't go together. Our earlier exposure caused the creation of groups like the Hunstclan we don't want that to happen again don't we."

The leprechaun sits down as most of the members murmur an inaudible yes.

"That is why we want to free the American dragon and erase the memory of all non magic knowing humans that have been in contact with him. In the mean time we also want the entire magical community on high alert if we get exposed, I don't want to fight humans but if I have to I will."Andam declares. "Who's with me?"

A Russian vampire council member stands up and says: "you have our full support Andam."

"And ours." The leprechaun says. More council members stand and give their support to the dragon council

"Well then that's settled meeting dismissed."

**V2 I've changed a few things in this chapter it isn't much only the way it was written mainly because the first time I typed it, it was rather well nicely said a horror to read, read the reviews if you don't believe me.**

**Well here you have it the first chapter to my own story. This is my first so constructive criticism is very welcome. (I know the title sucks) There might be a few errors in the grammar that I overlooked. But hey you can't blame me for being Dutch. Important note this story will not be updated regular but very random there can be a lot of time between updates so don't say I didn't warn you. Well that's it for now **

**Onej6 over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I ain't own anything**

**Jake cell/ ****Area 51/time 0700 hours **

"Oww.. "Jake groaned as he sat up. _"Where the heck am I. And why can't I speak"_ felt a muzzle around his snout and tried to get it off. _"Shit muzzled like a dog."_ He thinks when he doesn't get it off. He looked around he was in a cell with white walls white floor and a roof completely made out of bright shining lamps and a bowl with water and something that looked like dog food "_This can't be good"_ he thought as he walked to the only door in the room. He tried to open it but no avail. _"Awww maaan!" _Escapes his throat as an inaudible complaint.

**Xxxx**

**Observation**** room 1/Area 51/ Time 0715 hours**

"This is the creature". A man in white doctors robe said while looking trough a screen that displayed Jake circling the cell.

"Yes we found him flying above new York city it wasn't hard to catch him a single tranquilizer dart proved to be sufficient." A soldier said.

"Were there more?" The doctor asked.

"Yes there was another one but before we could get a good shot it fled." The man said.

"What to do what to do" the doctor said to no one in particular while walking around the room. "Is it hostile?"

"We don't know before it could react it was already under the effect of the tranquilizer the other didn't attack us it just flew away leaving the poor fellow."

"Interesting we need someone to interact with the creature someone that either knows if it hostile or has seen one before. Any suggestions Eric?" The doctor said.

"Well, there is a colonel who sighted one during Christmas last year this one looked a lot like the one on the pictures he provided us." Eric said.

"Then what are you waiting for bring him here."

**Xxxx**

**Draco island/ meeting room 4/ Time 2 hours after world council meeting**

"Where to look they can hide him everywhere." Kulde said.

"I've looked everywhere around new York and couldn't find him his human friends and dragon master Sun helped but no avail." Loa Shi said while cradling his head in his hands.

"Don't worry dragon Luong, we will find him." Omnia said while putting a reassuring hand on his back.

"I hope so." At that moment the leader of the vampire council barges in.

"good day councilors. Vladimir Kosolov at your service." Vladimir says in a military way of speaking.

"Vladimir we appreciate your support but at the moment there is nothing you can do." Andam says.

"That's not entirely true." He says. "I think my council is able to track down your beloved dragon. As you know I'm not only a vampire but also a Russian and some of the members of my council have high placements in the Russian government. That's why I know that the Russian government is searching for secret ventures of the American government. And I know they found a lot of ventures that are unknowingly funded by the taxpayers of America." He amusingly says.

"So have you located my grandson?" Lao says.

"No, but I have the locations of these ventures of your government and when your close enough you may locate his DNA signature." Vladimir says. "but I have to warn you most of these ventures are well guarded and well hidden you can be compromised."

"I don't care as long I can get my grandson back, I will do anything." Lao Shi says.

**Well there you have it chapter 2 of chance of exposure a bit of a choppy ending but it was the best I could do(I was just too lazy to think of something cool XD) As for Luiz4200 review colonel Carter will appear in this story but if he gets a major role in. I'm still not sure myself.  
p.s. can you please tell me in your review if this story should end in a war between the humans and magical creatures. I would really appreciate that.**

**onej6 over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Central station/Manhattan/ 2000 hours**

Loa Shi felt desperate when he exited the magical elevator. He was hungry, tired but this was nothing compared to the worry about his grandson. As he exited the station he hailed a cab. As he entered he was greeted by uncommonly happy taxi driver.

Well hello sir. Where do you want me to drop you of. Or do you want the sightseeing tour it is a bit late but I think there are still a lot of things a tourist can do." he said.

"I'm no tourist." Loa Shi replied.

"Sorry sir didn't mean to offend you I just taught seeing your cloths…"

"Just drive Canal street electronics." Lao Shi cuts him off. Lao Shi gets one last glare of the taxi driver as he turns around and drives away.

**XXXXX**

**Canal street electronics/ Manhattan/ 2020 hours **

"Well… here we are that will be $ 16,26." The taxi driver says.

"Here you go" Loa Shi says while handing him 20 dollar. "Keep the change." As he exits the cab he walks through the front door. He sees Trixie and Spud looking trough magical books looking for a spell to locate Jake.

"Any luck." Fu asks as he slumps out of the back of the store with a cup of coffee in his paw. "I've been up all night finding a way to locate Jake but every spell and potion we've tried nothing works it looks like the kid has disappeared of the globe."

At that moment Rose enters via the window with a tired smile on her face. Her dad got transferred back after a company named Dragon Counselors & Protectors took over the company where he worked. And placed him in a office back in new York

"Did you find anything home girl." Trixie asks as she rubs her eyes.

Well I found possibly a way in the old Huntsclan base but if it works depends on if we have the last needed ingredient. She says

"Well what is it. I can get it from Magnus Bazaar." Fu says

"It's not that simple we need a DNA sample of Jake." she pauses. "In dragon form."

"Oh no council rules say we must destroy all evidence of magical creatures. we destroy the scales we lost after every practice. I don't have one scale we can use" Lao says.

"Maybe you don't." Fu nervously chuckles. "But I do."

"How did you get a scale from Jake" Lao asks while tapping his foot on the ground waiting for an answer.

"Well story short, dragon scales a worth a high price on the magical market right. So in order to pay my debts I thought hey if a regular dragon scale is worth a lot of money, Jakes scale would be worth a tremendous amount of money. Please don't hurt me" He says while falling to the floor and begging to Lao Shi

Lao Shi seems to explode as he suddenly grabs Fu and hugs him. "Ayah Fu in all these years I always hated your gambling debts but now I can't be more happy about them. Where are the scales" he quickly asks.

"Well if quit strangling me I can get them." Fu Says while trying to breath.

"Oh sorry" Loa says while realizing what he is doing . Fu then runs up the stairs and returns with a pot full of red shiny scales.

"Is this enough" he asks Rose

"A single scale will do." she says while taking a handful. "But just in case."

"So I can keep the rest" Fu says looking hopefully at Lao Shi.

"We will talk about this later Fu. now I will go with Rose and look if her way works. In the meantime you get some rest that means all three of you." He says as he looks at Trixie and Spud.  
Rose then jumps on his back and they fly out of the shop.

"You heard the old timer go home take some rest. I'm going to destroy these scales there s no way gramps is going to let me sell them." Fu says.

The two teenagers say goodbye to Fu than leave the shop. Fu walks through the curtain that separates the front from the back with a tear in his eyes. "so many money and I have to destroy it." He says while dumping the pot in a magical black hole.

**There you Go Chapter 3. If you have any question****s or suggestion you can put them in your review I will try my best to answer or use them.**

**Jakeross2: Do you mean this way of writing is it now better to read or did I overdo it**

That was it for now ** R&R**

**Onej6 Over and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Grand canyon/ ****Arizona/ 1300 hours**

"How many clicks left till the base colonel." A soldier asks.

"well if the GPS is right about 30 private." Colonel Carter replied.

"Aww, come on why can't we just call for pickup." The soldier whines.

"We can also take the scenic route that is about 80 clicks if you like." Colonel Carter says a-matter-of-factly

"No." A lot of soldiers reply as they shoot glares and mumble insults to the soldier.

As they walk further first Lieutenant Avery Johnson right hand of colonel Carter picks up his pace so he walks next to Colonel Carter. "Come on Hank your pushing them to hard this exercise usually takes 12 hours we are already on 16. Give them a break will ya."

Carter sighs. "You know my Methods Avery if they survive my training they stand a better chance of surviving on the battlefield. I just want them to be ready. I took this job because it reasonably safe and I want them to be better than the rest. You know what happened to our squad, I don't want that to happen again, do you.?"

"Of course not." He says in a sad way. " I'm still having nightmares. But still don't push them so hard.

"Well I guess you're right" he says defeated he then turns to the crew radio member. "Miller radio HQ ask for pickup ASAP. The rest of you take a break you've earned it."

"Right away boss." Miller replies with a huge grin on his face. "This is private first class Thomas Miller requesting pickup for 25 men."

"This is camp Last Resort we have received your request, on who's authority are you requesting pickup." The radio operator asks.

"Colonel Hank Carter ma'am." Miller replied.

" Carter? Tell him Judy says hi. I have your coordinates on screen ETA in 30 minutes. Base out."

"Roger that Base, ETA 30 minutes Miller out." He then turns to Carter." Sir, ETA 30 Minutes on this location. Oh and Judy says hi"

"Roger that Miller. You also take a break while we wait for the bird" Carter replied he sat down next to Johnson as they started To talk to each other.

10 minutes later they hear the roaring engines of a helicopter.

"Dam, they're getting quick." Johnson says.

"I don't think that's one of ours airforce is usually late." He says while he gets up. "BTW they radio us when they are in inbound. Miller heard something from base?"

"Negative Sir." Miller replied while loading his rifle.

"Alright men you know the drill take defensive positions Johnson get one of those LAW rockets ready just in case." Carter orders while he gets into a defensive position himself.

Just as everybody is in position a black Chinook with a uncommon symbol on its side hovers above the team. As it descents. The back hatch opens revealing a high ranked soldier with shades. "Colonel Hank Carter would you please come over here. You are being transferred to another base." He says trough a megaphone.

"On who's authority" Carter shouts while he steps out of cover. "At ease men" He adds.

"By the big chief himself. "The soldier says with a wide Smile on his face." If you get on the Chinook I will explain everything."

"What about my men?"

"They will be getting extraction from the bird you called. Now please come." The soldier says rather annoyed.

"Just a minute" Carter then walks to Johnson and lowers his voice so only Johnson can hear what he says. " you're the boss know don't let anything happen to these men understand. I'm counting on you ,ok?

"Off course sir." Johnson replies while saluting.

Carter then walks in the Chinook and nods one last time to His team as the hatch closes.

As Carter and the soldier sit down in the back compartment of the Chinook. The soldier takes of his shades. "let me introduce myself. My name is Eric Rodriquez member of a special taskforce that executes missions that we don't want anyone to know about."

"Then why are you telling me?" Carter says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… the report you made last Christmas contained photos of an unidentified flying being. Guess what? We managed to capture one possibly the same you saw. And we want you to be the expert on this case." Rodriquez says.

"Why me I'm no expert."

Well your record says something different. It's says that you have a degree in both mythology and biology so you're the man for the job. He says.

"So where are we going?" Carter asks.

"I will tell you when we get there. He says now enjoy the flight it is quite a long."

As they fly for a couple of hours the Chinook finally descents. As they get out of the aircraft they are in a desert with a base consisting out of one building and a barbwire fence probably big enough to house 15 men.

"This is it?" Carter asks rather disappointed.

"Wait till you get inside." Rodriquez says

As they walk into the building they are stopped by a security officer .

"Identification please." He says as he places a retinal scanner and a handprint scanner on a desk.

As Rodriquez completes his identification he hands a letter to the security officer.

"Colonel Carter still has to be put in the system this letter gives him security clearance till he is registered" Eric says.

"I see still I need his identification number so I can check it." the security officer replies.

"My identification number is 23-45224/HC/NY." Carter Says.

"Checking it now ok your granted access to the facility" the officer says. " have a nice ride."

A look of confusion spreads on Carter's face as he hears what the officer says. At the same moment a hatch in the floor opens revealing a platform he looks at Eric as he steps on the platform and he does the same .

As they decent there is a brief moment of silence.

So.. are you going to tell me where we are? Carter asks

"This facility has been around since Roswell and used in many movies books etc. as a fictional facility for research of extraterrestrials, well let we say they were quite near the real thing." He says while the lift comes to a stop and the door opens. "Colonel Carter, welcome to Area 51."

As the lift door opens it reveals a giant hall with all kinds of things a normal human only sees in movies. With men in lab coats researching or building on the machines

"Woowwwwww." Carters says in awe.

**Well here is chapter 4 of COE hope you like it next chapter will continue with Lao Shi and Rose  
I've made this chapter longer because I wanted to introduce Carter and introduce him to area 51 **

**Well that's it for now R&R**

**Onje6 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do I look like Disney (If I do you can hire me as a lookalike) **

**Somewhere above Manhattan/ New York/ 2100 hours**

Rose could see Lao was tired in the 20 minutes they were in the air Loa had dozed of a couple of times and they made a freefall for a few seconds.

It isn't much further. Rose said

As they crash land on the roof of the former Huntsclan building. Rose caries Lao inside. Where they got in to the 'employees' elevator. Rose types in a combination which make the normal controls disappear and reveals a hand scanner.

A computerized female voice flows through the speakers. "Huntsclan identification required."

As rose places her hand on the scanner the scanner matches her hand print with her former alter ego the Huntsgirl.

"Welcome Huntsgirl, where to?" the computer said

"Floor 4B Hunts-cabins pronto." Rose said in her Huntsgirl tone.

As they arrive at floor 4B she lays Lao in bed she tucks him in and leaves for the elevator.

Again the computer asked where she wants to go.

"Floor H1 New technologies" rose says.

When the lift slowly descents Rose sits in a corner and pulls her knees to her chest.

"I really hope this will work. For Jake." She says to herself.

The elevator comes to a halt and the computerized voice breaks rose train of thought.

"Floor H1 New Technologies doors will open now"

"Geezz thanks for the heads up." Rose replied annoyed.

You're welcome. The computer said. Rose rolls her eyes as she leaves the elevator.

As rose enters the enormous complex the lights switched on revealing a hall nearly a mile long half mile wide and 82 feet high. As she walks over the path that leads to the control room of the hall she is unaffected by the overwhelming amount of aircrafts and vehicles that use most of the room from the hall. As she reaches the control room she gets greeted by an A.I named Mortis

"Welcome Huntsgirl. You have the scales of the dragon you're looking for?" He said while he appears above a holographic-column. He did look like the grim reaper but changes his appearance often he can be a all kinds of mythical creatures but usually he sticks with the grim reaper.

"I have the scales, can we get this done tonight?" Rose says rather impatiently.

"Off course. Just put a scale into my bio analyzer and I will start the search." Mortis said annoyed by the impatiently answer of Rose. As Rose sticks the scale in the analyzer. Mortis opens his hand and the scale explodes in strings of DNA.

I see you have obtained the scales of a quite powerful dragon. His results are amazing. He wants to continue but Rose cuts him off.

The search, will you do it if I say please? Rose said

"Ah right, immediately." Mortis said as the scale in his hand goes back to normal and he snaps his fingers and a book appears.

"Checking Satellites. That's strange I'm not able to get in contact with satellites 3, 6 , 1 this means we are down 50% down on searching efficiency . now the search will take. Calculating… approximately 9 hours and 14 minutes. Do you want me to contact you when the search is complete?" He said

"Yes, I will be in my quarters wake me when the search is complete." Rose says while walking out of the control room.

Mortis nods as he disappears in a flash.

As Rose enters her quarters she collapses on her old Hunts-bed and drifts into the dream world. After 2 hours Rose awakes not because she wants to but by the feeling she forgot something.

"What am I forgetting" she says to herself as she walks through the room. Then it hits her there was a room which she could not enter without the Huntsmaster's permission but now with the Huntsclan gone she is the highest in rank Mortis could not deny her access to that room. She was going to find out what was in that room.

As she arrives at the door she uses her hand on the scanner next to it. Immediately Mortis pops up from another holographic column

"Access Denied, you are not authorized to enter without permission of the Huntsmaster or the high order"

Rose places her hands on her hips. "Well contact them and ask permission."

"Right away" he says in a more human way. "That's strange." he continues. "I can't find their contact modules nor their bio signatures anywhere in any of the Huntsclan facilities. It's like they have vanished."

"Yes, so who leaves that in charge?" Rose says with a risen eyebrow

"Searching other bio signatures and contact modules. I have only found three, yours and the ones of unit 88 and 89 they are lower ranked as you that leaves you in charge." He says unbelievingly from the fact he can't find anyone else.

"Yes, so open the door. Rose orders him

"Yes Ma'am" Mortis said with a hint of irration.

As the doors open and come to a halt Rose walks in as she walks to the small hall she can't see anything. "Light please." No response. "Mortis Lights please!" She shouts

"Ow… Where you talking to me." mortis chuckled

Who else would I be talking to, a dragon?

"Probably not." Mortis replies still chuckling.

As the lights turns on she sees a aircraft that distinguishes itself from normal Huntsclan design. In the corner of her eye she sees something that makes her smile ear to ear.

"I have to contact the dragon council this will help us get Jake back way easier "

**So here is chapter 5 of COE ****originally this chapter would be like 750 words long but dude writing is addicting you keep on going and going and BAM! It's 1 am my time **

**Well for those who read it thanks for your interest  
for those who read and review Big thanks and digital cookies for everyone XD**

**Read and Review please**

**Onej6 out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Do I look like Disney**

**Area 51/ unknown location / 10 minutes after arrival.**

"So how do you like it so far?" Eric said while he took a sip of his coffee.

Well… after what I have seen in these 10 minutes I have seen a lot of things that I thought I would only see in movies. But for now I have two questions. One when will I meet the creature? And two, What were those giant robots they were testing? Hank said

"You will meet your subject short after I introduced you to a group of scientists who are at your disposal. Secondly those things you call robots aren't robots they're exoskeletons called: _Fast All Terrain Suits One. FATSO_ for short, we are thinking to deploy them in 2012 when all testing is done they will probably get another name by then. These are just mark ones with old fashioned armor and only a 50 cal. Gatling canon. I saw the new blueprints but even if your allowed in this facility I'm not authorized to tell you. But I can guarantee you the new ones will be awesome."

After the short break they continue the tour Rodriquez promised. After approximately 10 minutes they pass a vault.

What's in here? Hank said

A mischievous smile appears on Eric's face. "Bet you 50 bucks that you will try to get out after 2 minutes."

"Why?" Carter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called the freak show it contains all creatures we have captured or found. And only a few have walked through the vault without freaking out." He says with the smile still on his face.

"Hope you are not too attached to your money. Because you are going to lose it." Carter said while he waits for Eric to open the vault.

After Hank walks on to the path that leads trough several hallways with tubes filled with a liquid that contains all kind of strange creatures. Some look very humanoid other look in a simple word 'different'

"Well how do you like it so far? Already freaking out?" Eric Said as he walks Carter trough another path.

"You're going to lose I'll promise you that." Carter said as he stops in front of a tube. That contains a woman with red hair pale skin and a green fishtail.

"Looks familiar? Serra A.K.A Mermaid." Eric said as he stands on Carter's left side.

"Yes, she looks like Ariel the mermaid my daughter watched the movie a dozen times." Carter replied.

"Funny that you mention that. You will not believe me but we bought her from Disney. She was already like this we only display her we didn't do any tests we got the results from Disney. She probably invoked the idea of the little mermaid series." Eric said.

Carter chuckled. "Didn't you asked if they had the seven dwarves too?"

"No, but they sold them us too." Eric said

"Serious?" Carter said as he turns his head to Eric.

Eric burst into uncontrollably laughter. "You should have seen your face as I said that" he said as he wipes away a tear. "Priceless."

"It could be possible." Carter said feeling stupid.

Come on lets go this place gives me the creeps and it's time to meet your crew. Eric said as he starts to walk to the exit.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Carter said.

"Nothing I can't think of." He said while he sticks his hands in his pockets.

"You owe me 50 bucks." Carter said as he walks behind Eric to the exit.

After a short walk they arrive at a office they are bickering over the bet they placed.

"Well, when do I get my money?" Carter asks with mock irritation.

"Fine, here you have your lousy 50 bucks." Eric said with mock anger as he hands Carter 50 dollars.

They both start chuckling but turn serious as the enter the chamber that contains the scientists.

"Attention please gentleman, I want to introduce you to the leader of project DRAGON. Colonel Hank Carter." Eric Said while sitting down at the long meeting table.

A colonel? I thought we would get an expert. A scientist with greasy brown hair said in an Irish accent.

"My appearance might not be normal for a scientist. But believe it or not I have a degree in mythology and biology so I think I meet the requirements for this job. Besides I have learned enough discipline to lead you all." He said as he locked eyes with each scientist for a moment.

The scientist swallowed. "Right, let us introduce you to the creature. Please follow me." The scientist said as he walked to a elevator in the back of the room. "Please step in the elevator it will lead to the observation room." He said as he stepped in.

As Carter enters the observation room he can see the creature trough a series of monitors.  
"European dragon." he mumbles.

I beg your pardon? The scientist said.

"Well from a mythologists Point of view I would say a European dragon. It has wings distinguishing him from his eastern relative who has no wings , small chance it breathes fire. He isn't very big so I would say he still is a very young one. As for the point of view of a biologist I would say he possibly is related to Draco volans, flying dragon from the family Agamidae. Only a lot bigger." Carter said while he looks trough the screens hypnotized by the beauty of the creature.

Yes… that makes sense. You think it's either a mythical creature used for stories to entertain youngsters or a evolved version of a creature that is a mere 9 inch long. Good thinking 'Expert'." The scientist said clearly showing his detest for the colonel.

Why, you have a better theory? Colonel carter states with a raised eyebrow.

The scientist puts his head down in defeat.

"Can I interact with it?" Carter said.

"Not from here this is an old research chamber the mikes are broken so is the intercom. We're lucky the cameras are still working." The scientist said while staring uninterested at the monitor.

"I did not mean from here I want inside the room." Carter said.

"Take your best shot we tried, it growled every time we got near it."

XXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eric said concerned while strapping Carter in some protection

"What is he going to do scratch me? Come on the worst that can happen is that I get killed. Oww… hey not so tight. " Carter said.

"Don't make jokes about that." Eric said with a stern face as he finishes the last strap. "Ready?"

"Ready." Carter replied.

"We will be here if anything happens we come in, understood?"

Carter nods one time then enters the creatures cell.

Jake was sleeping as he awakes by the opening of the door his eyes go wide as he sees who enters.

_Hell no, The colonel, Trixie gonna kill me if I __do something to him. _Jake thought. Before Jake can start growling at Carter. Carter grabs his snout.

"Don't you dare to growl at me." Carter hisses then continues in a calmer voice. "First I'm going to take this muzzle off. Don't get any funny ideas." He said as he looks Jake in the eyes.

Meanwhile at the door Eric looks trough the monitor. With his jaw on the floor

"He just didn't. damn that is one helluva colonel."

**Back to Jake and Carter.**

Jake Stretches his Jaw as Carter looks at the creature.

Carter then gets himself seated on the ground Indian style. Jake lets his eyes wander suspiciously. Over the face of the colonel he did not show any sign of emotion well not his face but his eyes they showed something Jake just couldn't lay his finger on. Carter then walks to Jake and grabs his snout again he then moves his mouth close to Jake's ear and whispers

"I know you can talk but do not say anything. It will bring your kind in danger." Carter said

Jake looks incredibly at Carter. Carter chuckles

"Yeah… You probably wonder how I know that don't you? I also know you can change into a human form . Unfortunately that brings back memories of my team that I don't want to talk about." He then pauses. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this. I want to help you." he says as he looks Jake in the eyes."

**So here is chapter six of COE I personally**** I like the ending I believe I saw a familiar thing once in a movie don't know the name anymore Well… hurray for me. That's it for now.**

**Please Review**

**Onej6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I look like Disney?**

**Jake's cell/Area 51/ 2000 hours**

Jake was looking at Carter with his mouth wide open. He could still not believe that the father of one of his best friends knows of the magical community.

Jake gets brought out of his frozen state by Carter

"Close your mouth you're catching flies." Carter said.

"How?" Jake whispered.

"What did I say about the talking it will bring your species in danger." Carter said avoiding the question.

Jake could see a look full of regret on hank's face, why he didn't know but it had something to do with magical creatures.

"First we need to get you out of this cramped cell, it already gives me the feeling of claustrophobia and I only have been in here for a couple of minutes, and I think you could use some normal food." he said as he pointed to the 'dog food' and water.

As Carter gets up he turns one last time to Jake.

"Remember what I said dragon don't talk to anyone else."

He then leaves the cell. As he comes outside he immediately gets praised by Eric for what he did with the dragon.

"Damn boy what you did with that thing. I bet if I had to do it I would have soiled myself." Eric said while he patted Carter on his back.

"Yes probably you would, but I have a request I need a bigger room for the drag.. I mean creature. Got something in mind?" Carter said.

Eric looked like he was thinking for a few seconds

"We have a quite large dome in the center of the facility it is an artificial forest it's big enough. But usually we use it for testing the FATSOS... Never mind we will put that project on a halt we are done testing anyway ." He said

"Perfect, but I also need some ingredients that match the creatures eating habits. Can I get the needed ingredients from the kitchen?" Carter Said while undoing himself from his protection.

That is possible I will send a message to the kitchen crew so they will give you anything you need.

After a few minutes everything has been taken care of and they have to transport Jake from his cell to the dome.

"He must be anesthetized." Eric said

"I know." Carter said "I will do it." he continued.

"He can get aggressive you know that don't you."

"I'm trying to earn his trust that's why I want two empty syringes and a bottle of anesthetic." Carter said while he turned his face to Eric.

"Normally I wouldn't approve something like that but after what I have see you do with that beast I'll grant your request. This once." Eric Said.

After Carter got the two syringes and the bottle of anesthetic he enters Jake's cell again. He immediately starts to explain Jake what is going to happen.

"Listen I will only tell this once these are syringes and this is a bottle of anesthetic. If you like it or not you will have to take it but in order to show you it's safe I will inject myself first." Carter said

Jake watches Carter as he prepares the two syringes.

"The anesthetic will take about three minutes to take effect, so we are going to do this?

Jake makes a small nod. After this Carter injects himself. He then walks to Jake and also injects him.

"So… now we only have to wait" Carter said as he sits down in a corner of the cell.

After a few minutes both Carter and Jake's eyelids start to grow heavy as a warm feeling spreads through their body.

"Time for drugs induced sleep." Is the last thing Carter Said as they were consumed by total darkness.

XXXXX

A moment later Carter wakes up his vision still dazed but clearing he tries to look around the room, as he looks to his right he sees a heartbeat monitor. Immediately he jumps out of his dazed state as he tries to sit up but feels a hand holding him down.

"Easy there Hank you are still not in the right shape to sit up." Eric said.

"Where am I?" Hank whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Sickbay. You were out a couple of hours. Overdose of the anesthetic. We thought you were a goner." Eric said while he handed Carter a glass of water which he gulped down quickly.

"The creature how is he?" Hank said feeling slightly better as he tries again to sit up.

"He is doing fine. I think he appreciates the extra room he has now. He also ate as a sumu wrestler on an all you can eat buffet from the food you advised us he woke up a 30 minutes ago."

"Good to hear when will I be able to meet it again?" Carter said.

"The doctor said when you wake up and you feel strong enough. You could do whatever you wanted but you have to take it slow." Eric said as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Better go see him now I really want him to trust us." Carter said as he tried to stand but grabs the bed for support as his legs still feel wobbly.

After a couple of minutes Carter regains his balance and changes back in his clothes. They walk silently to the dome which contains the creature.

"Ready to go in?" Eric said he got a nod from Carter who places himself in front of the door. "You really do not want any kind of protection?"

"No, I don't think he will hurt me. Besides it he will become less suspicious if I come in without 25 kilos of armor." Carter Said as he walked through the door.

Jake was still munching down the food the scientists brought in. his ear twitches as he hears someone enter the dome. He turns his head to see who it is.

"What?" Carter said as Jake keeps looking at him. Jake shrugs and continuous eating Carter waits a few minutes for Jake to finish his eating.

"So… " he tries to say but is interrupted by Jake who signals him to get on his back. As Carter Gets on Jake's back. Jake lifts off with a powerful flap of his wings. Carter enjoys the view for a few moments then he turns to Jake.

"I really want to help you." He said.

"How do you want to do that? I bet you don't have any method to get me out of here" Jake said.

"You're right but I know there must be someone looking for you. Your parents perhaps?"

Jake ponders for a moment.

"Of course they are looking for me but if I tell you who they are they get locked up here too so why would I trust you?" Jake said as he blew some smoke from his nostrils.

"Listen… I might be human but I thank my life to one of your kind let me help you please." Carter said. "It's the least I can do."

Jake sighed. "Well is there a way for you to get to New York?"

"Maybe, I can try." Carter replied.

"You are not going to like this but I want you to contact your daughter." Jake said

"Why?" Carter asked suspiciously.

"I know who you are, you are Colonel Hank Carter father of one of my best friends Trishale A.K.A. Trixie Carter. Take some scales from my back and show them. Tell the American dragon send you she will bring you to my Dragon Master."

Carter could not believe his ears the dragon knew his daughter. How was this possible?

"How do you know my daughter and my name?" Carter said incredibly.

"As I already said she is my one of my best friends we go to school together. If I get out of here I will explain everything but now is not the time."

"Okay if you land I can try to get to New York and give my daughter the message but I can't guarantee anything. Understand?" Carter said

Jake nods and lands a few feet from the door. Carter gets of Jake and exits.

"And?" Eric said.

"He starts to trust me as you could see I sat on his back as he flew. But I have a question is it possible for me to return to New York for a couple of days to ensure my wife my safety, usually I send a letter every week only this week I couldn't send one due to the mission I had when you picked me up. "

"I could try to arrange a flight to New York knowing you're new to this, normally we do not grant these kind of request because of information leaking to other persons. But your record shows you're capable of keeping a secret, a flight will be ready tomorrow morning." Eric said as he walked away. "Oh and Carter Don't try to fool me I don't like that."

"Sir yes sir" Carter said as he saluted.

_If I only could keep that promise__._ he thought

**So here is Chapter 7 of COE **

**I know I usually switch from Loa Shi and the gang to Carter and Jake but I needed this for the next chapter so that's why I continue where I stopped the last chapter. As for Luiz4200 and Jakeross2's reviews I hope the explanation I have given in the reply clears up the things a bit.**

**R & R please**

**Onej6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do I look like Disney?**

**Hank Carter's quarter/ 0600h ( 6 days after Jake's capture) / Area 51**

After a goodnight sleep Carter is packing his belongings. After a conversation he had the day before he was granted a week outside the facility. He couldn't take any electrical devices that where in the facility with him because of safety measures. As he finishes packing he looks on his drawer where his grandfathers antique pipe was laying. Carter wasn't a smoker but he kept the pipe with him everywhere he goes. It was a gift he got before his grandfather died.

He takes the pipe in his hands sighs and takes a micro SD out of his pocket and puts it into the pipe's tobacco holder. Pleased as he sees that the micro SD doesn't falls out or looks out of order he puts the pipe in his jacket.

He then leaves his quarter. As he walks through the facility he heads one last time to the giant dome which contains Jake. As he wants to enter he gets stopped by the scientist with the greasy hair and Irish accent.

"You're up early. could you get no sleep?" He said without looking up from his paperwork.

"Good morning to you too. That isn't the problem. I'm used to get up early, I already slept longer as usual."

"Yes… you probably usually get up at four. Mister expert." The scientist said.

"Eh.. listen I don't know what your problem is. But why are you so snappy when I'm around. Did I do something wrong. If I did tell me what I did wrong." Carter said.

"The scientist sighed as he puts his pen down. "Look this isn't about you, when I was in high school I had difficulties with afro-Americans. There was a group of afro-Americans which had beaten me up several times and threatened me if I would go to the police. They would make sure I would be 'taken care of'. Since that day I don't like, sorry for my language, niggers."

"Well… It maybe doesn't mean anything to you, but what if we meet again. Clean record get to know each other there are bad black people just as there are bad white people. The name is Hank Carter He said as he outstretches his hand for the scientist to take.

The scientist hesitated for a moment. And took Carter's hand. "Shaun O'Neal."  
he said while shaking Carter's hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Carter said with a smile. "So can I enter the dome?"

"Yes, of course I will open the door."

As Carter enters he looks for Jake after a short period of time he finds a cave and hearse some snoring coming from inside. He enters the cave and sees Jake lying on his back fast asleep.

"Rose?… yes I love you.. you love me too?.. you make me a happy dragon Rose." Jake mumbles in his sleep with a big smile on his dragon features.

Carter chuckled as he heard this. _The kid got himself a girl. _He thought. Carter's face changes to sad. _They must be worrying their asses off. God please let this work._

Carter lets Jake sleep a little while longer. And then he wakes him.

"Dragon wake up." He said as he nudges Jake's arm.

Jake wakes up instantly shouting. "I swear I didn't do it ask Hailey!" he immediately realizes who woke him up and where he is. "O… It's you. Why did you wake me up I had a such a wonderful dream."

"I know, I could also enjoy some parts of it. It's 6:30 BTW."

"What!.. Come one couldn't you let me sleep a little longer.." He then realizes what Carter said. "Say what? You could also enjoy some parts?"

Yes , I could so tell me who is Rose?

"Uhmm none of your business just a girl I like nothing more." Jake said.

"From what I heard it sounded she's more than just a girl you like." He said while giving a friendly push against Jake's Shoulder.

"Well.. she's kinda my. Forget it. How is the plan going?"

"I got Rodriquez to give me a week to go to new York I'm leaving in an hour. What brings me to a next topic. When I'm away cannot monitor anything they do with you better be on your toes and growl at them if they come to close I don't want that the cut you open in the last stretch of this race. Are you sure I should contact my daughter?" Carter said while getting up.

"Yes, I'm sure it might seem strange Mr. Carter but she is my best friend and kind off my side-kick. So she will try and help me but you will have to convince her that you were really send by me." Jake said

"Okay, I will be going now remember what I said keep on your toes." Carter said as he heads for the exit.

"Yes sir." Jake said as he lied down again.

"Time to continue my dream my pretty, pretty dream." Jake said as he dozed off.

**Xxxxxx**

"Your bags have been checked nothing you could not take with you was found. Your good to go." Eric said as he handed Carter his bag.

"Thank you sir." Carter said as he started to walk away but gets grabbed by Eric.

Keep in mind what I told you Carter. Don't try to fool me. The last one who tried mysteriously disappeared. I don't want that happening to you, okay?

Carter nods as he turns and enters the Chinook that stood waiting for him.

Eric stood still until the Chinook disappeared out of his sight. He then turned and entered the facility.

He walked to his office and sits down behind his desk. He pushes a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Shaun could you please come to my office. Thank you."

A few minutes later Shaun enters.

"You called, sir?" He said while saluting.

"Yes I want to increase the base security level." Eric said as he starts writing something down.

Why's that sir?

"Because of Colonel Carter." Eric said without looking up from his writing.

"I don't get it you said he had his record that proved him trustable."

"I want to tell you one thing about Records Shaun. If they are spotless the unit is most likely a spy trying to get In the highest ranks of the military. Carter has a nearly spotless Record. And my experience tells me that there is a chance that something happens. So I want more security understand?" he said while putting his pen down.

"Yes sir. What do you want me to do?" Shaun Said.

"I want the creature moved back to his cell and Deploy two FATSOS in front of his door 24/7  
also I want the units that can control FATSOS on full alert if something happens we're going to give them a hard time. And could you give this message to the machinery." Eric said handing him the folded paper.

"Of course. But what if nothing happens as he returns?"

"The Security level will be decreased again until that day it will be increased." He said as he waved Shaun away.

Shaun nods one time then he starts to do the things he got ordered.

"I did not forget you Carter, never I will forget you." Eric said to himself as he was alone in his office.

**Here you have chapter 8 of COE**

**A/N I will be on holiday this Saturday (24 July 10) and won't be updating or reviewing stories.  
this is just a heads up for the people I'm reading stories from. When I'm back I will review so don't worry ^.^**

**R&R please **

**Onej6**


	9. Chapter 9

**To own or not to own? That's the question. Let me answer that for you. I don't **

**Huntslair/ New York/ 0900 hours**

Rose was busy taking one set of the material she found out of the secured room and was setting it up so she could show it to the dragon council. After she is done she sits down at a long meeting table with a large holographic device in the middle.

As Mortis appeared he looked around the room and whistled. " this looks nice are we having guests? I didn't find anything in the huntsclan agenda." He said.

"Yes we are having guests… Because of that I want you to override all security protocols we have against magical creatures." Rose said.

"Why is that?" he asked suspiciously.

Rose hesitated for a moment. "Because most of the guests will be magical. She said extremely rapidly.

"Wait… Are my sensors failing me, did you say we're going to have magical creatures in this base. Unshackled not death?" He said and shakes his head violently. "Oh no that's not going to happen you know I can't do that I can't override security protocols anyway." He said as he folds his arms and turned himself away from Rose.

"Oh please cut the crap." Rose yells frustrated. "Can't break security protocols. You break rules all the time."

"Give an example."

"You were designed with the three robotic laws from Asimov in your core structure. And still you break them. The first law states that you cannot hurt a human. Yet you did it every day in the sick bay by controlling the robots that handles the scalpel, syringes and other medical gear. And what about the man with the camera all these years ago?" Rose retaliated.

"I..I… that has nothing to do with this. Okay I can break the protocols. But I won't. And you can't make me." He said with his eye twitching like a madman.

"I can't make you." Rose said with a sadistic smirk on her face. "I bet I can now be a nice A.I and disable those protocols or else"

"Or… else…what?"

"I destroy your processing cores. And if I do that. What will happen to you?" she said, as she got up and walked to a cabinet which contained a huntsstaff.

"if I was a human you could say I would die." He coldly said. His image flickered once he then sighed.

Minutes of silence past between the two. As rose suddenly slowly walks to the control chamber of the room.

"Your choice." Is the last thing she said as she stopped to open the door.

Mortis calculated his chance to restore the processing cores if he would transfer himself to a single repair bot. Even if he would be able to load the blueprints of the cores into one robot he could not take all the information he was used to into the hard disk The robot amount of storage was only a few terabytes probably not even enough to store himself. He sighed again and comes to the conclusion he tried to win a battle that he had already lost.

"Fine." he said defeated. "You win, all security protocols and installations have been disabled. Everything can come in and everything can go out without me interfering."

"I always win ask Jake." Rose said with a dominant smirk.

**XXXXXXX**

**Military base 'Greenhorn'/ outside New York/ 1000 hours**

The Chinook landed with a grace you would not expect from a helicopter his size. Carter did not even notice the chopper landed until the back hatch opened. Revealing base 'Greenhorn' as he got of the chopper. He was greeted by a sergeant.

"Welcome to Greenhorn sir." He said as he saluted. "We got a message from Rodriquez he said you would be coming. I only did not expect you he so soon. Because I got the message just a minute ago"

"Is that all? Sergeant." Carter bluntly said as they walked to the office.

"Uhh… No sir one thing we were not allowed to escort you to Manhattan. So another chopper dropped of some wheels." He said as he pointed out of the window to a black SUV.

"Fine I will be leaving now." Carter said as he walked to the car and drove of leaving a bewildered sergeant.

"What kind of coffee is he drinking." The sergeant said as he marched back to his post.

After about an hour of driving Carter arrived at his home. Almost sprinting he reaches the door and continuously holds the bell.

"I'm coming. Shees why the big rush." He heard his wife say. As she opened the door.

"Hank?" what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it this month. How did you…"

"Long story." He said as he hugged his wife. "So how is ma?"

"She has a new obsession." She grunted with a clearly irritated look on her face.

"What is it this time?" Carter said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ka-ra-o-ke." Ms carter said with a sigh. "And it's driving me nuts. If she keeps going on like that I'm going to turn myself in at the wacky-shack."

"Nah you won't, just turn of her hearing aid and unplug the microphone she won't know the difference. Where's Trishale? by the way. " he said as he peeked into the living room.

"She's out helping the longs their son has gone missing and she said she wanted to help, because it's one of her best friends. I feel sorry we can't do anything for them." Ms Carter said as she entered the kitchen and returned to what she was doing.

"Do you mind if I go find her and help?" he said

"No not at all, I think Trix will appreciate your help as well as the longs."

"Okay I'll try to be back by dinnertime, okay?" He said as he gave his wife a goodbye kiss. She nods. After that he leaves and Gets back in his SUV and drove off to the long's household as he tapped the chest pocket to make sure the pipe was still there.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere in Europe/ DC spec ops HQ/ 0900 hours American time **

Carlos a Mexican dragon was walking past front door as it rings. As he opens he finds a goblin in a postman suit.

"Telegram from dragon council for Ace." He said bored.

"O.. that's my boss I'll pass it to him okay?" He said as he took the telegram and handed a tip to the goblin.

The goblin simply shrugs and grunted. As he disappeared trough a portal

"Ace?... Ace! Where are you man? Got a telegram from DC." Carlos shouts trough the building.

"Gym." A deep booming voice replied.

As Carlos entered the gym he saw a hug brown dragon with a yellow belly and dark brown frails with a big scar from his right eye to the left side of his neck down his whole left side. Lifting weights.

"Here sir this is the telegram." Carlos said as the dragon puts back the weight he was lifting as he sat up he sighed reverted back to human form revealing a huge black man broadly build. And black hair, green eyes that had a strained look. He took the telegram and unfolded it.

_Commander Ace,_

_We have a mission for you and your team. There has been a situation code eyes priority potato._

_We want you and your team ASAP ready to come to the location of the transportation potion which is included in this telegram. Because of the priority we give you 4 hours to prepare. Take your gear with you. if everything goes according to plan you will get better gear at the location you're coming to_

_Councilor Andam._

"Carlos."

Yes, Ace? Carlos replied

"Wake the others tell them we have 4 hours to prepare for a mission. But also tell them I give them 2 hours to prepare, take all gear. We're going by transport potion." He said as he flips the small bottle he found attached to the telegram.

"Yes sir." Carlos said as he stormed of and bashed on everyone's door. " wake up amigos we've got a mission Ace has given us two hours to prepare so get your ass moving." He shouts

"Finally a mission." Aurora said a Asian woman with a beautiful face and a hourglass figure. Nicknamed 'thief' because no door yet she wasn't able to open. No person she stole from ever noticed anything not even if it were their most prized possession. And her kills always looked like 'Accidents'

"Easy Aurora." Ace said as he stared out a window at the grim sky which already some raindrops were falling. "Something is telling me this is going to be a damn hard mission."

**There you go chapter 9 of COE**

**The next chapter will probably be the chapter where Carter confronts Trixie with his knowledge about her being acquainted with the amdrag and he will meet the rest of the rescue team as well as some other magical creatures that are willing to help.**

**That's all for now**

**Please read and review**

**Onej6 **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own a laptop, xbox360 a limited edition of a stuffed Charizard but not American Dragon: Jake long**

**The Long's household/ New York/ 9:30**

As Carter knocked on the door of the long's household he didn't have to wait long. The door was opened by Jonathon Long the father of Jake. As he sees Carter, his face turns pale and he grabbed the door to maintain his balance.

"Honey… It's for you." Is the only thing he said as he walked back in.

Carter realized he was still in his uniform and cursed himself for not changing. They must think something bad happened to their son. Susan Long came to the door her eyes bloodshed possibly from crying.

"Hank? Why are you here? did you found Jake?" She said her eyes widen more by every question.

Hank looked around the street and said. "Can I come in? streets have ears you know."

She nodded and stepped aside to let him in. as they walked to the kitchen they find Jonathon seated clutching a cup of coffee as if his life depends on it. Carter Puts a small device on the table which he turned on.

"What's that?" Susan said with some hostility in her voice.

"It's a jammer also walls have ears. What I'm going to tell you is top secret if anybody found out I don't only lose my job most likely my life also, so I don't take any chances."

"If it's so top secret why tell us." Jonathon said with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Because it's about your son."

Both parents where alert at an instant. "What do you mean." Susan stuttered. "why would what you have to say have to do anything to do with my baby boy. He can't be in so much trouble. "

Carter chuckled. "Please Susan cut the theatre we both know your son is a dragon."

Susan froze as he said that. "What? Your wrong Jake isn't a dragon he ran from home where trying to find him. Why do you say such things."

"Than what is this?" Carter said as he takes a scale from Jake out of his pocket and threw it on the kitchen table. "And if that's not enough does the title American Dragon ring a bell?"

Susan tried to say something but was cut off by her husband. "Suzan." He said in an eerie calm voice.

"But.." Susan tried.

"SUSAN shut up already he is trying to help us if he had bad intentions we would be having this conversation god knows where!" He exploded. "Please hank continue."

Carter was taken a back from Jonathon's sudden outburst but quickly regained his composure.

"Right… I've found your son. He is in a base I don't even know where it is myself I know it's a few hours of flying but I don't know in which direction or how far. the cruising speed of a Chinook is 130 knots but that's a normal one I doubt with the one I came here it's the same. I want to get him out but that's never going to work if I do it on my own. That's why I need help. He said I had to contact my daughter. Do you know where she is?"

"At my father's shop, Canal street Electronics." Susan said her bottom lip still trembling.

"Okay I will head down there now. Don't worry we'll get your son back." Carter said as he put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Susan and a nod In the direction of Jonathon. He then leaves

**XXXXX**

As Carter enters Canal street electronics he sees that no one is present in the front of the shop he calls a few times but no answer. He decides to walk through the curtain and finds a dog reading a book.

"You know a dog isn't supposed to read books." He said.

"Well you're not supposed to be in the back of this shop." Fu then realizes what he just did. "I mean… woof?"

Carter still a bit stunned by the event that took place just a moment ago.

"You talk? I really have to digest a lot of crazy ass shit these days." He said as he shook his head.

"Can I help you?" a small Chinese man with bleu robes otherwise known as Luong Lao Shi asked him.

"Uhh… you must be the father of Susan… I'm Hank Carter a old friend of Jonathon and the father of Jake's friend Trixie. I'm here to help."

"There is nothing you can do please leave… I've have important business to attend to." Lao Shi said.

"I bet there is something I can do. Does the title American Dragon ring a bell?"

Lao Shi turned on his heel. "What do you want?" he demanded as he got himself in a fighting position.

"Easy there old-timer I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you must be his dragon master." Carter said with a calming voice. "I know where your grandson is he is in a base otherwise known as Area 51. I don't know the location but I know the layout of the base and I have blueprints and other information about it. So please let me help."

Lao Shi looked like he considered carter's words for a moment then he mumbled something in Chinese. "Council is going to kill me for this but I can assume you have good intentions because if you didn't we would have this conversation somewhere else. Please come we have to attend at a meeting you will join our group."

Lao shi told Fu to start on the potion for the portal and called Rose.

**XXXX**

Rose almost fell asleep from boredom as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose Change of plans we will arrive later but you can already start, fill us in later." Lao Shi said.

"Okay… that's all?"

"Yes that will be all bye."

Rose said bye and put the phone back in her pocket as. Mortis appeared.

"Unauthorized portals leading to this room want me to block them?" He said in a monotone voice

"No, let them trough." Rose said.

As Rose watched three portals opened in front of her out of one came the members of the dragon council out of the other two came two groups she never saw.

"Huntsgirl." Adam said "is everything ready?"

Rose cringed at being called Huntsgirl from an A.I who never know her different she could understand but from a person she saved the life from was a bit harder to digest.

"Councilors and other people?"

As she said this a pale looking man took a step forward. "Where are my manners. My name is Vladimir Kosolov leading Vampire councilmember. These are my associates: aviator Ivan Lebedev, weapon specialist Yuri Vassilie, stealth expert Julia Popov."

"If you're a Vampire council member why are they all Russian?" Rose asked.

"When in battle it has advantage I can yell at them in mother language. And from these people I know what they can as I fought with them before. So that's why they're all Russian."

"Seems logical… and you are?" Rose said as she turns her head to the other group.

"Commander Ace special operations. This is my crew. Hans Schlager a bomb specialist."

"Gutten tag." Hans said with a wide grin on his face. This one disappeared as soon he saw the glare he got from Ace

"Aurora we don't know her last name. but she's a assassin and lock pick expert. Carlos Alvarez he's an expert marksman and the team's shrink, Marlijn Verdijk she's our medic and Intel expert." Ace said.

"Now that we know each other I want to introduce you to Mortis our A.I he will tell us everything about the weapons, suites and plane we can use if we want." Mortis nodded one time and disappeared back into his Holographic column.

"Excellent" Kulde said. "When do we start?"

"Now."

"What about Lao Shi?" Kulde asked.

"He will join us later. So for now we're on our own."

**Yeah… I know I said Trixie would meet her dad but I was too lazy to think how the conversation would go. I have a feeling my story has a lack of action. Mmm…. Have to try and make that up with the people who read this in the chapter(s) that will be the mission. That's it for now hope you like the chapter. Please review.**

**P.S**** wish me luck I have a theory exam for my drivers licence tomorrow ^.^**

**Onej6**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing except my crazy ideas . :D**

**Canal street electronics /Manhattan/ 1015 hours **

Carter was still kind of screwed up. He could have known that there were certain creatures that would act different than you would expect them to. But come on a talking dog was the least he expected. As he curiously eyed Fu Dog as he was busy brewing the potion.

"Hey.. what's with the inspection never seen a dog before." Fu Dog said slightly agitated

"Yes, I have seen dogs before but never a talking one." Carter replied. "Can all dogs talk? Or is it only you?"

Fu Dog Chuckled at this. "I'm not the only one. There are more and not only dogs, also cats, fish, birds, horses etc."

"Like I said before I have some crazy things to digest these days."

At that moment Trixie and Spud come down the stairs. "Damm boy, why did I even listen to you. That you even tried it, where is that intelligent brain of yours when you need it."

"Don't act like it wasn't a good idea. I saw it once in a videogame, or did I read it in a book? Anyway like I said if we use tarot cards they will lead us to Jake. O… Hi mister Carter." Spud pauses a moment. "wait a minute something doesn't belong here. Let's see: Fu Dog is Brewing a potion, Mister Carter is standing next to him and that Ming vase isn't supposed to be there it just doesn't mix with the interior. Wait… Mister Carter is standing next to Fu who is brewing a potion. Dude that's the thing doesn't belong here. Or is it the Ming vase. I'm confused right now."

As Spud had the little conversation with himself. Her eyes widened at the fact that her father was standing next to Fu who's busy brewing a potion.

"Dad? What are you doing here you're supposed to be on a mission." She nervously stuttered. "I can explain everything. It is not what it seems it's a dream… Yes it's a dream. Better go home lie-down and if you wake up everything will be alright."

At that moment Lao Shi entered the Back of the shop.

"Don't worry young one, your father already knows. He's here to help us saving Jake." Lao Shi said with a small smile.

"But. How?" She asked.

"That is also a mystery for me you must ask him yourself if you want to know. Now, it's time for tea seeing Fu will need a bit more time with the potion. He said as he headed for the kitchen.

Trixie watched as her father turned to face her and said. "We need to talk."

She nodded. "Where do we talk."

Uhh… Fu Dog was it? Do you have a place where I can have a private conversation with my daughter?"

"Use the roof." Fu Dog said without looking away from his work.

Carter nodded and told Trixie to lead the way. He gave one last glance at Spud who was drooling in a brain-dead kind of way and shook his head. As he continued his way upstairs.

As they arrive at the roof Carter leaned against the edge as Trixie seated herself on the roof itself. A moment of silence past between the two. As the silence became too much for Trixie she only asked.

"How did you found out?"

Carter sighed as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I knew that question would come. And still I couldn't prepare for it."

"Okay here goes nothing. About twenty years ago when I was just a squad leader and I hadn't met your mother yet. Me and my team where send on a simple mission." He chuckled at the last two words. "That was what it supposed to be. Anyway me and my team had to save several hostages captured by pirates. At least that was what our intelligence told us. What they forgot to mention was that they had already send in two teams of which not one came back. So we went on this mission and instead of some unshaved loose cannon pirates. We encountered a cult. A cult of extremely well trained individuals. The only ones who came out alive that day where me and Avery you know the one who always joins us at thanksgiving and one hostage." Carter took in a shuddered breath. "well that's my story now yours."

"Well.. you know that crystal vase u bought mom?" She said as Carter nodded." I broke it. And that is when Spud found out it wasn't a unique vase but there were 500 made. So we went to a antique shop and found another. But the price was 500 dollars. We tried everything to raise the money to buy it. But nothing worked. After a while of trying Jake remembered the fact that Rotwood would give an reward for the person who got him proof that dragons exist. Jake tried with pictures. We had found him earlier in an alley and brought him to Rotwood for the reward. After we saw the pictures we knew we sold Jake to Rotwood. And convinced his grandfather to let us help. What we did worked. no one believed Rotwood but since that day he was suspicious about Jake being a dragon."

"Oww… that got to hurt being sold by your best friends." Carter said. "And he forgave you just like that?"

She nodded. "Jake would take a million beatings and even then he would not let his friends get hurt. He is one of the kindest persons I've ever met. He also said he had to erase our memories but he couldn't get himself to do it. He told if he would erase our memories there always would be a barrier in our friendship something all three of us did not want."

Carter nodded. "Come here." He said as he spread his arms to embrace her. "I love you Trix."

"I love you too dad."

"Ehem…" they heard as the turned there face to the origin of the sound. They see spud with his head out of the roof door.

"Gramps said I had to call you the potion is ready." He said as he headed back in.

As they came downstairs Fu was filling a vial with the potion and threw it against the wall. This made a portal open.

Carter swallowed. "this isn't going to hurt right?"

"Nah.." Fu said. "You might get a bit drowsy. Before we leave I have to know a few things. Do you have a high blood pressure? Are you pregnant? Are you willing to become a donor?"

"What?" Carter said confused.

"Just kidding. What's wrong with people these days geez can't handle a simple joke. Come on hop in."

All of them walked through the portal. Carter looked one last time trough the shop. "well got nothing to lose." he told to himself and also stepped in the portal. After he did this the portal closed leaving a empty shop.

**XXXXXX**

**Rodriquez's office/ area 51/ 1500 hours**

"Sir? Would please come to engineering. We finished what you asked for." An engineer said over the intercom.

"I'll be there in a minute." Eric said as he got up and left for the engineering room.

"Where is it?"

"It is in dock 6. It is finished but we encountered a problem the power source we could not find any drawings from. We build the socket but it isn't much bigger than a shoebox. Whatever the power source is it is never going to make this one move." The engineer said.

"Just leave that to me. You are dismissed thank you." Eric said. As the engineer left he walked through the door of dock 6. As he came in he saw a FATSO but not a normal one this one looked more dangerous. It had a 20 mm Gatling cannon on his right arm but it took not away his hand as by the other FATSOS on his left shoulder was a RAPTOR rocket system a prototype that fired 10 kilo worth of explosives with a maximum range over 5000 feet. At deadly precision. And an armor which consisted of a titanium alloy half an inch thick It was painted in a maroon color. He said it would have more advantage in dark situations. But he had other reasons to paint it maroon.

"Beautiful." he said. "simply beautiful."

**There you go chapter 11 of COE hope you like it.**

**I also hope you liked the conversation between Carter and Trixie. I don't have anything interesting left to say. So…**

**Please Review**

**Onej6**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing except my crazy ideas . :D**

Rose invited the people who had came by portal into a large meeting room. where one of the suits and one weapon set was set up for the presentation.

"If you would be so kind and take a seat so Mortis can begin with the presentation." Rose said as she took a chair for herself. The dragons and vampires complied and Mortis appeared who waited till they all were seated.

"Where will I start." Mortis said as he rubbed his hands together. "first... I want to tell you I'm not giving this presentation out of free will. I'm maybe an Artificial intelligence. But I was programmed to hate you, despise your kind. But Hunstgirl over there had a very convincing reason to be reasonable to your kind." Mortis gave a glance in the direction of Rose.

"Now… the suit you see here is a result of powerful magic and state of the art technology." He said as he made a holographic suit appear next to him, he enlarged the imaged of the helmet.

"The helmet for instance has a visor that allows me to set waypoints that give the best chance to complete the mission. It has more features such as night vision. It also allows the wearer to communicate with me and his other teammates by only thinking it."

"So it is mind controlled?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes… not only the helmet is mind controlled. But most of the systems in the suit itself are controlled by the helmet these systems are written on the paper that now is being printed. Huntsgirl, Would you mind to hand it to all of the participants of this meeting?" The last sentence he said in a mock sweet voice which was answered with a glare from Rose.

"The weapons you are going to use for these mission are. The RBR-01 and the SBP-04 and the SAK combat knife. The first from the three is a rifle based on the huntsstaff. It works with a beam projectile. It fires a beam which if needed can kill or stun. The second has the same system only imbedded in a pistol. The combat knife is made from high quality carbon fiber undetectable by metal detectors and as sharp as a katana."

"And last but not least the aircraft we will be using. It is undetectable by any known system used by any military force in the world. It has heat seeking rockets, flares just in case and last but not least a magical shield capable to withstand at least several kilos of explosives rockets and bullets. A smaller version of this shield is a system in the suit you will be wearing."

"That is about it. In approximately one hour and a half we will know the location of the dragon."

After Mortis said this a portal started to open in the middle of meeting room. which revealed Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud and Hank. As soon the portal closed Carter was pinned down by two vampires and a dragon. He went down but did not say anything, he just kept silent.

"Lao Shi what is the meaning of this taking a not knowing human with you and to make it even worse someone from the military. Are you aware of what you did?" Kulde shouted.

"I am fully aware of my actions councilor. Please let me explain. Lao Shi pleaded.

"I'm waiting." Kulde said.

"Mister Carter here has information which can help us in the rescue of my grandson. And about the not knowing. He knew before I said anything about the magical world. He came to offer his help by himself."

Kulde pondered for a moment. "Release him."

The dragon reacted immediately. The vampires sought approval from Vladimir, who nodded. After this also they released Carter who got up and straightened his clothes.

He mumbled an annoyed thank you.

"So.. You have information we can use?" Kulde said.

"Yes, Sir." Carter said as he saluted. "It's all on this memory card." He reached for his pocket to retrieve the pipe. Ace the commander aimed his pistol at Carter and said

"Easy there don't make any moves you might regret."

"I'm only taking the memory card out of my pocket." Carter said as he slowly took out his grandfathers pipe. "Here it's in the pipe's tobacco holder."

Ace slowly walked towards Carter without lowering his gun. As he reached for the pipe Carter grabbed the pistol and put Ace in an arm lock pushed him away with a kick in the back. And discharged the clip from the pistol. And threw it back at Ace. "I don't like if a fire arm is aimed for me. So don't try it again."

Ace crawled back on his feet and charged at Carter. But was halted by Councilor Kulde.

"There aren't a lot of people who do that to a special ops dragon and live. You might have your uses." He said. "now please hand the information to Huntsgirl she will have her A.I have it analyzed. You get familiar with the team. The dragons will be happy to oblige."

Carter nodded and did what him was told he first exchanged names with the vampire council. After that he went to Ace.

"Sorry man I just hate if they point loaded weapons at me. So… No hard feelings, right?" He said as he extended a hand for Ace to take.

Ace looked at his hand as a smile formed on his face he took carters hand. "No hard feelings I feel the same way about loaded weapons. Ace is the name."

Carter nodded and went further after he introduced himself to Carlos he reached Aurora.

"Carter is the name." He said.

"I'm Aurora." She said. As she said this Memories flooded both their minds.

_/Flashback/_

_Carter was scanning rooms in the dungeons for hostages he already had checked most of the rooms._

"_Avery I think there are no hostages. I'm coming back to you." Carter said over the radio._

"_Just five minutes more. You might find something don't give up if there are any they will be grateful for what you did." Avery replied._

_Carter agreed and continued to check the chambers after 3 rooms he find a locked one. He heard soft crying from the other side. He kicked three times before the door gave away. As he scanned the room he saw an older man chained up and a little girl with fright filled eyes looking at him._

"_Avery I found two." He said over the radio as he walked to the girl who crawled away scared._

"_Hey don't be scared I'm here to help you. first I'm going to free him." He said as he pointed to the man who was chained up. "Then we will get out of here". As he unchained the man who was shackled with rather outdated chains. He turned back to the little girl. As he undid the little girls ankle chains. He said._

"_my name is Hank, what's yours?_

"_Au..Aurora." She said in her little girls voice._

_Carter smiled. As he continued undo her shackles the girls eyes widen as she screamed. "Behind you!" _

_Xxxxx_

"_So everything you said during this meeting display the events on that mission?" The judge from the military board asked Carter._

"_Yes sir" _

"_If you have nothing to say anymore you are dismissed. Now we have to deliberate on the fate of that little girl." The judge said._

"_Sir can I ask a question what will most likely happen to the girl?"_

"_We will have to place her in an orphanage." The judge said a matter-of-factly._

"_With all respect sir but you can't do that. After what she's been trough."_

"_You have a better idea sergeant Carter?" the judge asked._

"_I can take her in. until she is old enough to live by herself."_

"_You know what you're doing, right? It is a big responsibility." _

"_I'm sure I willing to do this." Carter said with determined look on his face._

_Xxxxx_

_As Carter was tucking Aurora into bed she asked him a question._

"_Mister Carter can I ask you something." _

"_Of course sweetie." Carter replied._

"_Can I" she hesitated. "Can I call you daddy?"_

_Carter smiled when she said this. "Of course you can. I would like it a lot if you did that."_

_Xxxxx_

_Carter and Aurora where watching T.V as there is a knock on the door. Carter got up and opened the door. As he opened it there was a group of people standing in front of it._

"_Can I help you?" Carter asked._

"_Yes we are here to collect Aurora." The man in front said._

"_Why? I'm her legal guardian I was examined and proofed that I was able to do it."_

"_We are not from child services." The man said as he said this another man made a beeline for Carter and injected something in his neck. Carter immediately lost his balance. And his vision dazed. He could hear Aurora Screaming for his help. But he couldn't do anything. as they took Aurora outside Carter mumbled here name in his drug induced state. The last man who tried to exit. Carter grabbed the rim of his coat._

"_Please don't" Carter said with hurt in his eyes. "Please."_

"_Andam? You give him the memory erase potion. Then come back to Draco Isle." The man who was in front all the time said. He then left._

_Carter looked at Andam with fear in his eyes. Andam looked down and had a feeling of remorse building up inside of him. They were taking away a girl from a man who had willingly offered to be her guardian it just didn't feel right._

_He cursed himself as he lowered himself next to Carter. As he looked Carter in the eyes he saw hurt. And tears flowing out of them. This caused a lump to form in his throat._

_He opened the vial and poured the contents of it on the floor. He then left the room leaving an unconscious Carter._

_/End of flashback/_

"Aurora?" Carter said with a hoarse voice.

"Dad?" Aurora said with tears in her eyes.

**End of chapter 12**

**So here is chapter 12 hope you liked it. I really loved writing this one. And it's longer than usual :D**

**I really wanted the flashback in this chapter. **

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't even know if someone reads this line. Everybody knows I own nothing. That is why this is the last time I put the disclaimer in the chapter I will put it in the summary because in my eyes that's enough. It's not like Disney is seriously going to prosecute me. I'm just a fan fiction writer, right? **

"Aurora?" Carter said with a hoarse voice.

"Dad?" Aurora said with tears in her eyes.

They embraced each other as Aurora cried on carter's shoulder. They just wanted to hold each other but were interrupted by a confused Trixie

"Yo… hold up. What's the matter with you. hugging some other woman. Better have a explanation."

"Trixie. Remember the mission I told you about?" Carter said

"Yes, why?"

"Aurora was one of the hostages. Her dragon master saved my life, he had to pay a price. Which was his own life."

"But why did you Hug her?"

"If there are losses exceeding thirty percent of the total of the team the leader has to report to military board to inform them why the losses were high and the events that happened during that mission. I had done this and there was a question plaguing my mind the entire time. What would happen to Aurora? I asked this question and they told me she would be taken in by an orphanage. I didn't want this to happen and so I adopted her. She's your big sis." Carter said with a smile.

"You mean that I have a big sister? For real?" Trixie asked in disbelief

Carter nodded as he pushed Aurora a little bit forward. Who shyly said hi.

Trixie for once didn't know what to say. She just gave a shy smile.

"Woww… Trixie Carter for once does not know what to say. It's kind of creepy." Spud shuddered as he broke into the conversation.

"But how can you remember Aurora? We have strict rules to erase every human's mind if they came into contact with the magical world. So how come you remembered?" Kulde said in a demanding way.

Carter looked past Kulde straight in the eyes of Councilor Andam and said. "there are memories so powerful not even magic can erase them. And I'm grateful for that." Andam nodded knowing why he was grateful. He knew he had made a mistake to obey the order to take away Aurora. But if he didn't Carter would most likely know nothing anymore and never be able to help them.

"Fu dog. Is this right? Seeing you're the potion expert." Kulde said.

"In theory it is possible. I never saw it happen before. But it is possible."

Mortis appeared and said.

"Mister Carter there is a problem. The data you provided is secured so well I'm not able to crack it. So in other words it's useless."

"Let me have a try." Spud said

"I'm a billion dollar computer program. Designed with all possible codes since 2003. And I'm not able to crack it so why would you?"

Spud nonchalantly leaned back. Because I've got two things you don't have.

"What would that be?"

"one" he said as he raised one finger. "Mad air guitar skills and two" as he raised a second finger. "I have all decipher codes of the united states government."

"Spud how did you get those?" Trixie asked flabbergasted.

"You know that episode where I was obsessed by monkeys riding unicycles. Well I couldn't find any clips that showed them so I thought it was a conspiracy. So I hacked the mainframe of the government to search the files. They weren't there but I found the decipher codes and thought they could be useful in the future." Spud causally said.

Mortis shook his head. "defeated by a boy with a laptop." He straightened his composure. "Hand me the decipher codes and I'll continue my cracking."

"dude you're a hologram I can't hand you anything." spud said

This made Trixie facepalm like she did many time before.

"What's wrong with you boy, one moment you're a genius the other moment you're a moron. Just put them on a memory stick and copy them to his hard drive even I know that. "

Spud simply shrugged and did what Trixie told. After this they all waited. For mortis to finish his search. Mortis reappeared and said.

"I've found him. And with the information provided. I have succeeded to pinpoint his exact position." Mortis changed in a giant globe and zoomed in on the location of Area 51.

"To most people this seems like a simple base but, there is more than meets the eye." The image changed to only the base with a giant tube running down two to three miles . And a 12 story complex. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you Area 51."

"Where 's Jake? I mean the dragon." Rose said.

"He is here." Mortis pointed with his finger, a red dot started to beep on the lowest floor furthest away from the exit.

"Ivan does not like deep in ground. Ivan likes air." Ivan Lebedev said with a extreme strong Russian accent.

"You're needed as pilot. I can fly the aircraft on my own. But if something happens which causes me to malfunction I need someone who can fly." Mortis said.

"Ivan agree with talking robot."

"So now that is all settled we better get ready for the mission. There are lots of things to discuss and to prepare."

**XXXXXX**

Eric walked through the complex until he reached a giant door on which the words Restricted Area where painted. This was his space he was the only one who had access. he had gadgets here were The scientist only could dream of. He typed in his entry code and entered. He knew what he needed and so he quickly found it.

"There you are." He said.

In his hands was an object in roughly the size of a shoebox. With old runes carved into it and a lighting bold in the middle.

"You're the one who is going to power my baby." He chuckled

He looked to his left and saw something which made him even more smile. "And you are perfect as an accessory for my baby." He said as he picked up a huge two-headed battle axe which resembles a 'H' and dusted it off. "Perfect."

**Here you go chapter 13 of COE**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning to wrap up this story as well as the one-shot before my vacation ends next week. We're already reaching the end of this story. Maybe 3-4 chapters more. The sequel I'm planning to write will most likely take some time before I'll post the first chapter. I planning to write it until its finished. Find a beta. Then post a chapter once in two days. About the size or content of the sequel I don't have any info yet. It will be as big as my pool of imagination wants it to be.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody had gotten tasks assigned by Mortis. It was crucial that nothing went wrong on this mission. They only had one shot at this and the mission had to be a success whatever the costs. Everybody knew this, they also knew that even if everything went according to plan not everyone was going to come back. They had odds staked so high against them that normal people would call them crazy. On the plus side they were eighty percent brave, twenty percent crazy and one-hundred percent dedicated to their duty. They would prepare what needed to be prepared. Spend some time with their families and get this thing done.

The Vampires were loading the aircraft with fuel both kerosene as magical. Most of the spec ops team of the dragon council were preparing the suits and getting used to them. Trixie was helping Fu and Lao Shi brewing potions. The dragon council went back to Draco Isle. To prepare some paperwork and meet with their families. Spud and Mortis were busy testing the memory-erase Bomb and the Bomb to destroy the data core. Carter and Aurora were loading the weapons and checking them if they worked the way they were designed.

"How come you never tried to contact me?" Carter asked while slamming a clip in a rifle.

Aurora sighed. "If tried but that was when I was sixteen. I had just escaped the Orphanage. As I came back to New York I searched your address. I it found some time later. As I went to your place your wife opened. She said you weren't at home but in the park. So I went there as I sat on a roof I saw you playing with Trixie." She paused. "But when you saw me you picked up Trixie and left. I taught you didn't remember me anymore. At the orphanage they told me that humans were not allowed to know about us. So they erased your memory. I was hurt by you walking away I just started to run." Small tears had formed and she was sobbing quietly.

"Hey come on don't cry." Carter said as he wiped away a tear. "The day they took you I also thought I was going to forget you as the man who carried you away gave the order to Andam to erase my memory. I don't know what made him do it but he left without erasing my memory." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"And I want you to know I never forgot about you. I never quit looking. I participate in al kind of test to get the money to hire detectives. I even asked a fortune-teller if he knew about the magical world and if he could take me to it. He just laughed not taking me serious. Even now I have a detective searching for you. think it's time to call him back what do you think." He smiled as he said this.

Aurora smiled.

"So… How did you get into your team?"

Aurora smiled. "After I ran from you at the park I went into thieving. Stole everything I needed. After a few weeks I found a drunk leprechaun. He spilled the secret to how to get to the magical market. The first thing I thought was hell yeah! Gold is worth more than the small amounts of cash I was stealing. It went great the first week but I became over confident and made a slip up which got me caught. And because I'm a dragon I was trialed by the Dragon council. They first wanted to send me to jail."

"You were only sixteen they can't send you to jail, can they?"

"In the magical world it doesn't matter how old you are. You've done the crime, you do the time. But back to my story. They first wanted to send me to jail. But Ace suggested them to let me join his team as he thought my 'talents' would come in handy. So I had to choose be a spec ops dragon who nobody knows about or go to jail. The choice for me was easy. Because I assumed you forgot anything about me anymore. I took the team. One bunch of screw-ups." She said as she shook her head in amusement."

"Why is that?" Carter asked.

"The only one in the team who doesn't is a screw-up is Ace. His story, He graduated military school. He is a retired protector and a born leader."

"And him?" Carter said pointing to Hans Schlager

Ah.. Hans he is from a wealthy German family. He said because of he was able to get everything he wanted, he got bored by the life he had. So he started to build bombs and let them exploded in the magical world. What he calls the grand finale for his work. Almost revealed the magical world to the people of Germany. This time the council themselves suggested Ace to take him. He and Ace collide at least once a week. But when it's mission time everything between them just evaporates."

Carter nodded. "what about the rest?"

"Carlos Alvarez he studied psychiatry. But as a colleague did something wrong he also took the fall. Didn't get a job anymore not in the human or magical world. He contacted Ace himself. First Ace took him in out of compassion. But after the first mission he already proved to be one of the team. He is always in a good mood but wonder if after this mission he will still keeps his good mood. He helped me a lot with digesting the situation between you and me. A wonderful person."

"The last one is Marlijn Verdijk she has lost her brother at a young age which crushed her. She started to spy for leprechauns. Taking information from one clan to the other. She also is able with the smallest lead to get so much information other people would say is impossible. The last thing about her is she has a ability which is very rare in the dragon race. She can channel her chi to heal other people."

Carter nodded. As he looked he saw they were finished. "Time flies when you're catching up."

"What are we going to do now?" Aurora asked.

"You are going to meet your mother." Carter said with a smile.

Her eyes widen as he said this. "But what if she not accepts me?"

Carter chuckled. "Don't worry about that, she knows."

She gave Carter a quizzical look.

"What I couldn't keep you a secret to my wife. She found the bills I paid for detectives. She wanted to know if I was checking up on her. She can be very convincing. So I told her the truth but I left out the whole dragon thing."

Aurora nodded in understanding. Carter called Trixie and asked Fu to open the portal to the shop. They said goodbye to everybody and went through the portal.

**XXXXX**

**Jake's Cell/ Area 51 / Time 0900h**

Shaun O'Neal sat inside the cell of Jake, watching him from a safe distance. Jake was aware of his presence but he didn't want to growl nor did he want to scare the man. He was the only person other than Carter whom he had seen in his time being captive.

Shaun suddenly got up and slowly walked to Jake he stopped as Jake lifted his head to look at him. But slowly continued as he saw Jake returned to his former position. As he was close enough to Jake he sat down beside him. And trembling moved his hand to a position above Jake's back. As he touched Jake, Jake flinched. This caused Shaun to retract his hand. After he got over the initial shock. He started to pet Jake. Jake started To purr and waggle his Tail. It was a down side being a dragon sometimes your dragon side takes over this was one of these times. As Shaun moved his hand down his neck he came near his left ear this caused Jake to growl. Shaun quickly retracted his hand and continued to pet Jake's neck.

_They're not so bad as Eric said maybe I'm doing the wrong thing."_ Shaun thought.

Shaun got up and left the room. With mixed feelings.

**So how was that...**

**It's sad this story is coming to an end. I really like writing now :D well leave a review it makes the author happy. And if the author is happy he'll update faster :3**

**Onej6**


	15. Chapter 15

**Canal street Electronics/ Manhattan/ 1700 hours**

The air inside the shop started to crackle as the magic emitting from the portal started to rip through the thin barrier that separated the portal's dimension from the normal dimension. The air started to swirl and the portal opened, Hank, Trixie and Aurora exited the portal which after the last person faded out of existence.

They all walked to Carter's car which was parked in front of the shop. The drive home was a silent one. As they got out the car Aurora hesitated. Carter saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod.

Trixie opened the door with her key and entered Carter and Aurora followed. As they walked into the kitchen. Grandma Carter and Trixie's mom were having a discussion about Grandma Carter's new hobby. This one was ended by the entering from the three persons mentioned before.

"Oh… Honey I didn't hear you come in." After Trixie's mom said this she noticed Aurora standing behind Carter. "You brought a guest. Introduce me." She stood up and extended her hand for Aurora to take. She lowered her hand as she saw that Aurora did a step back. This confused her she turned to carter.

"Come on you don't have to be afraid. She won't bite." Carter said this made Aurora raise her hand as Mrs. Carter took her hand to shake. She said.

"I…I'm" She paused. "I'm Aurora."

When she said this Mrs. Carter turned to Carter. "Is she?"

Carter nodded. "Yes she is the one I told you about."

Mrs. Carter turned and took Aurora by the arm. "Come sit down… tell me everything about you. Hank already told a lot about you but I want to hear it from yourself."

As Aurora, Mrs. Carter and Grandma Carter had a conversation Carter went to Trixie in the living room, who sat on the couch with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy you have a big sister." Carter said as he sat down next to her.

"It's not that dad. It's the fact you told mom but not me I'm your daughter for god sake. "

"I know I should have told you also, but I couldn't. what would you think you were little. I thought if I told you I was searching my other daughter you would feel like you were on a second place."

"I would never think that way."

"Believe me. If you are a daughter from your mother you would feel like that. She came to accept my search for Aurora but in the beginning she threatened to leave me. I literality begged her if she would listen why I paid so much for Aurora's search."

Trixie nodded. There was again silence between them. Until Carter said.

"Come on I want to show you something."

As Carter walked to the attic Trixie followed as they arrived, Carter got a little box and opened it. As Trixie looked inside she saw several documents, pictures and two small boxes carter took out the two small boxes. He opened one. It contained a necklace with the hanger which resembled the half of a heart and took it out.

"After you were born I let the jeweler make two of this one with the left side of a heart and the other with the right side. I wanted to give you and Aurora one as a sign that resembles the bond you both hopefully would develop… listen Trix I love you both you and Aurora. I would go through hell and back for you two. I just want you to know that."

Trixie didn't know what to say. She simply turned as her father opened the necklace and put it around her neck and fastens it. She mumbled an almost inaudible thank you and both went back downstairs.

Before they entered the kitchen Carter stops Trixie. "Trixie I want you to stay at home. Don't go with us on this mission."

Trixie didn't believe her ears. "What? You can't tell me not to go Jake is MY friend. I have a right to go with you."

Trixie I want you to stay here. If I don't come back I want you to tell your mom everything. If you need proof. Search the box in it is proof of the magical world not much but it has to do."

Trixie didn't want to say yes but she did it anyway. she knew her dad was trying to protect her.

After this they entered the kitchen and joined the conversation. They had dinner during this Carter spoke to his wife.

"Honey can I speak to you for a moment. Alone." His wife nodded and they went to the living room as they sat down Carter immediately told what he wanted.

"Tonight I have to leave for a mission."

"yeah… when are you going to come back?" She said.

"That's the point. I don't know if I come back."

This confused Mrs. Carter. "What do you mean if I'm not wrong you told me that you didn't do fieldwork anymore."

"This isn't a mission given to me by the military."

This confused Mrs. Carter even more. "wh.. what is it then?"

"It has to do with Jake Long the kid has gone missing. We found him but there is a risk I'm helping them. Don't ask why it has something to do with the mission I told you about."

Mrs. Carter wanted to say something but know it had no use if Hank had his mind made up. It took a hell of a discussion to change his mind. So she got up and said.

"Be careful okay?"

After a few hours Carter and Aurora said bye to the rest and headed back to Canal street electronics. Where Fu, Lao Shi and Spud readying the portal potion back to Huntsclan base. As they went through Carter, Aurora and Rose got into a Hunts suit. They all went in the aircraft. Mortis appeared one last time in the huntsclan Base holo-column took a look around and transferred himself to the aircraft.

As he appeared in the aircraft he said.

"Last notes. There will be three teams one who plants the bombs, one who will save the dragon and one that will safeguard the exit. The codenames are ground team one , two and three. The ships codename is _Papadragon _better get some rest, teams assembly will start ten minutes before we reach our destination."

They all got seated and tried to get some rest. Rose sat in a corner and fiddled with her dream charm she got out of the supply room from the Huntsclan Base and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXX**

She woke up in the dream corridor and started to search for Jake's door which she found pretty easily. She entered and walked into a scene of central park she saw Jake sitting on a bench with her dream copy. They were looking at a starry sky. She tiptoed to the bench and covered Jake's eyes.

"Hey." She said

This startled Jake which caused him to fall down. Rose giggled as she helps him get up.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Jake said as he embraced her and put a small peck on her cheek.

"Things are going to change Dragon boy. We are going to rescue you. we got a whole team assembled."

"Oh… I knew the amdrag is important." He said in is cocky own self.

"Come on I wanted to spend some time with you. But if you act like that I will leave." Rose said as she turned to walk away. But her hand was grabbed by Jake. "Come."

They walked to a three and Jake sat down and Rose sat down on his lap resting her head on his chest. They both looked at the stars. As Jake said.

"I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Jake I really do."

After their kiss they stared at the dream sky with the stars in the form of a heart with an J and an R written in them.

**Chapter 15 for ya hope you like it**

**Please tell me if I did a decent job with Jake and Rose. The use of the dream charm was inspired by the review of Luiz4200. Till next time I'll try to update the day after tomorrow**

**Please Review **

**Onej6**


	16. Chapter 16

Rose and Jake were still looking at the stars as Rose suddenly said.

"I have to wake up mission almost starts I have to go."

"What no goodbye kiss?" Jake asked.

Rose stopped to kiss Jake as their lips almost meet Rose disappears in a puff of smoke.

Jake Blinked twice in confusion as he shouted. "Awww Mannn!"

**XXXXX**

Rose eyes suddenly popped open and she stared straight in the face of Spud. She stood up and grabbed him by the neck. "I was about to kiss with Jake if you weren't his friend I would have thrown you out of the aircraft next time I wake up when I want to wake up got it."

Spud let out a girly scream as Rose dropped him on the floor. "okay that's it. This was the last time I wake up either a dragon or a ninja chick that are having a dream date. I'm done never going to do it again. Not me." he said as he franticly waved his hands in the air and stomped of.

Carter had seen the whole incident and chuckled. "Quite a grip you have for a girl your age."

"Thanks I guess."

"Where did you learn that? And what's your connection to Jake?"

" I learned it in a alternate reality. When I was Huntsgirl."

"Huntsgirl as in Huntsclan?" Carter asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Carter stepped towards Rose as he took her by the neck and lifted her until her face was mere inches in front of his. "Give me one reason to not kill you now. It are people like you who made me lose my team."

Rose gasped for air. "I-I'm not like them. At first maybe but after I saw who Jake really was. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hunt magical creatures anymore. I helped Jake getting rid of the Huntsclan and the dark dragon. Please let me go!" Rose said in a pained manner.

"Colonel Carter please release Rose immediately." Lao Shi said.

The name remembered Carter of something.

_/Flashback/ _

_As Carter enters he looks for Jake after a short period of time he finds a cave and hearse some snoring coming from inside. He enters the cave and sees Jake lying on his back fast asleep._

_"Rose?… yes I love you.. you love me too?.. you make me a happy dragon Rose." Jake mumbles in his sleep with a big smile on his dragon features._

_/End of flashback/_

He immediately releases Rose. "I… I.. I don't know what to say I'm terribly sorry."

Rose stood up and rubbed her neck. "Don't worry from my memories I'm used to a lot more. And if my team was murdered by people like you I bet I couldn't be with you in one room without a single accident. So no hard feelings."

Carter apologized dozen times more. Rose was getting tired from it and was happy as mortis appeared.

"We will arrive in approximately 10 minutes. I've created teams which provide the best chance of completing this mission. You can see them on the screen."

The screen displayed the following:

Rescue team

- Hank Carter  
- Huntsgirl  
-Aurora Carter  
- Vladimir Kosolov

Bomb squad

- Commander Ace  
- Hans Schlager  
- Julia Popov."

Exit team

- Yuri Vassilie  
- Carlos Alvarez  
- Marlijn Verdijk

They all nodded.

"I will set NAV points for all teams. The chance of this mission to succeed is 334.502 to 1 with zero losses. The chance gets better if I count in losses but I won't tell you these. Fu dog will give you a vile with a teleportation potion. We both did our calculations but if it will get you out were not sure."

"After you cleared the entrance/exit point I'll try with help of Spud to hack into their systems if this works we have eyes and ears inside. I'll keep you up-to-date to any changes. Further questions?"

No one responded.

"Good. Check your weapons people where going to hell in 3 minutes."

As everybody did what him was told Carter walked to Aurora. "Aurora I have a little present for you."

"Now? I think this isn't the moment."

"Sure. It is." Carter said as he opened the same black box he had given Trixie.

"It's beautiful." She said as she took out the necklace.

"Trixie has the same one I hope it represents the bond between you two I hope you're going to have."

Aurora smiled.

"Alright people get in line jump in 30 seconds." Mortis said.

They all got in line beginning with Carter. the back hatch slowly opens.

"As soon the light turns green Get out one by one with a 3 second interval."

Carter took in a deep breath and the light turned green. He ran and jumped.

**XXXXX**

Thirty minutes earlier...

"Sir we're picking up a signal on the scanners you've provided." A soldier in front of a big screen said.

"What is it?" Rodriquez asked.

"Not sure but it is heading this way, fast." The soldier replied.

"It's them."

"Excuse me sir?" The soldier said.

"sound the alarm I want everybody armed and ready to fight. Assemble a welcoming party consisting of four FATSOS and 10 soldiers. Tell the other Fatso's to ready up as well." Rodriquez said while walking to the door. "Shaun You're in charge now I have something to do right now."

Shaun nodded. "You heard the man get those orders ready pronto!"

Eric Rodriquez walked to engineering as he entered it he walked straight to the machine he had made them build. He plugged in the power source he found earlier and the machine came to life.

"Better be ready Carter you're going to have a hell of a fight. He said as he entered and let out a maniacally laugh.

**Here is chapter 16 of CEO**

**It is kind of a filler. For the next chapter were the mission begins. YAY! I'll try to write the mission in one chapter. Don't know if that will work. Just have to try. **

**I know, I know I said I would update yesterday but. I've been writing the first part of the oneshot. So this kinda slipped my mind. **

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**Oh.. and don't forget to leave a review for the author.**

**Onej6**


	17. Chapter 17

Carter landed on the roof of the base. With more sound he originally intended to. He cursed his luck and got into a crouching position.

"This is Carter" he said over the Radio. "I've landed on the roof of the building. Stand by for taking the base."

He got replies from all of the team members.

Silent and slowly he crouched to the ledge and overheard a conversation between the two entrance guards.

"Did you hear that?" the first one said.

"Hear what?" the other one replied.

"I think there is something on the roof. I heard a thud." The first one answered

"You're mind is playing tricks on you. I didn't hear anything. just because Rodriquez sounded the alarm doesn't mean they appear ten minutes after that. So get your mind straight."

Carter had heard enough he crouched back to his original position.

"Mortis I thought you said that no system used by any military could detect us."

"That's right. Why, are you having problems?" Mortis replied.

"We are being awaited. I think that will not improve our chances in completing this mission. Will it?"

"That is not good." Mortis said.

"Your shitting me, right?"

"Well what do you suggest? Blow of the mission?" Mortis said.

"Of course not. Tell the rest of the team to act with extreme caution. The chance of something going wrong now has increased dramatically."

"Consider it done. Mortis out."

Carter moved once again to the ledge of the building and slowly got off the roof. He took out his RBR-01 and set it on stun. He took a peek inside the building trough a window. He saw the first guard in a laidback fashion sitting on a chair watching a handheld T.V with earplugs.

"_That can be used to my advantage."_ He thought.

The other one was looking outside through a window. Carter could wait for the rest or take out the guards himself. But if he did wait, there was more chance of being discovered. He took his chances and decided to take the risk and go in alone.

He entered trough the main entrance as silent as he could. As he peeked inside the room. he saw that the guard watching the handheld T.V still hadn't moved. But the other one was standing with his back to him just mere inches away. This caused a smile to form on Carter's face.

"_This is to easy."_ He thought.

He grabbed the first guard by the neck and shot the one watching T.V after this he placed his weapon in the back of the other guard and pulled the trigger. The guard slumped to the ground unconscious.

"This is Carter. Base secured the Guards have been neutralized."

Seconds later the rest of the team entered the building. They bonded the two guards with a piece of rope from the parachutes. Carter got the entrance machines and used the guard's thumb, eye and DNA to open the elevator.

"We will take the exit point together once it is reasonably secure the rescue team and bomb squad will move to their objectives. We need to get an uplink with the system in Area 51 so Mortis can keep us up-to-date with changes and chatter. Is that clear."

They gave a silent agreement and got on the elevator.

"Until we have Mortis in the system were blind so be on your toes." Carter said.

In Area 51 in the entrance hall there were several FATSOs and soldiers. Aiming their weapons on the elevator door waiting to 'welcome' the intruders.

The lift came to a stop in the complex. Carter hit the stop button so the doors won't open, he takes out a vial with a potion made by Fu Dog. He threw it against the lift door. What seems to be a opened portal it swirled and revealed what was on the other side.

Carter frowned not happy by what he saw. "Mortis, how much could the suits shields take exactly?"

"Why? what is wrong?"

"We have four FATSOs armed with 50 Cal's and several soldiers with different kind of weapons."

"I recommend you take out the 50 Cal's first. The suit can handle several blows from them but from the blueprints you gave us I see they have a incredible high firing rate. Which means after a few seconds your shields will be depleted." Mortis said.

"Any suggestions Mortis?"

"I'm already scanning the blueprints for a weak spot, has weak armor, exposed hydraulic lines. Aha… If you use the Widowmaker darts on the Hydraulics tanks on the back the will become immobile. After that you can Destroy the Energy source located under the hydraulic tanks, without them trying to throw you off. If you don't get hit by them you can dispose of the soldiers pretty easily or they would have to carry the same weapon which I doubt." Mortis chuckled. "

Carter pondered for a moment.

"Mortis I have a plan can you reroute all the power of my suit to my shields?"

"in theory? Yes. But why would you want me to do that?" Mortis asked.

"I'm going to give them something to shoot at. As I do this the rest can take them out."

"ehhh…. Risky but it could work. Rerouting power now… power rerouted. Your shields are up one hundred seventy-five percent."

"Thank you Mortis. Alright listen up people. As soon as that door opens. We will be sprayed with gunfire. I would like to breath after this so speed is essence. Bomb-squad I want you to take the first FATSO. Rescue team your responsible for the second and the third. Safeguard the last one is yours. The impact of those 50 Cals will throw me back quite a distance so the ones who are behind me don't be afraid to give a little push in the back, I'll need it. Everything clear? One the count of three."

"One…Two…"

"Wait!" Hans shouted. "Do we go on Three or after three?"

Carter shook his head. "Three!"

As soon as the elevator door opened. All hell broke loose. Carter was sprayed by four Fatso's And six Soldier. His shield indicator. Decreased in a rapid pace.

"Now!" He shouted.

As Vladimir jumped on the FATSO and immediately placing the Widowmaker on the hydraulic tank. He came eye to eye with the operator of the FATSO

"If I were you better get out that thing." He said and jumped off with a cackle to go for the second FATSO.

There were four load bangs and the FATSOs started to buckle under their own weight not longer having pressure in the hydraulic system. After the FATSOs were neutralized. They turned to the Soldier which some of them had fled in fear. The few brave souls that remained where no match for the entire team of dragons, vampires and humans.

As the last one's shot down he's able to send one last message as he crawls to the radio unit.

"Welcome party to command, failed to…" his sentence cut short as he is enveloped in the dark abyss of unconscious.

"That went smooth." Julia Popov said.

"We are not there yet." Ace replied. "we're not even halfway."

A downed FATSO slowly lifted his arm with the 50 cal. mounted on it and aimed it at Ace. Carlos saw this and screamed for Ace to get down. As he saw that the FATSO started firing he pushed Ace out of the way only to be shredded by the bullets himself. Rose raised her weapon and shot the operator which caused the hail of fire to stop. As she turned she saw Carlos was on the floor. Gasping for breath. Marlijn Verdijk and Ace were at his sides already they had removed their helmets.

"You moron." Ace said with a hint of guilt. "Those bullets were meant for me."

"Don't be a fool Ace." Carlos said as he coughed blood. "I know you would have done the same thing for me."

"Ace? There is nothing I can do." Marlijn sobbed. "My healing capacity isn't enough he's too badly hurt."

Carlos smiled.

"Marlijn don't blame yourself."Carlos said as he tried to place his hand on her shoulder. Which she grabs and put against her face.

"Don't die please." Marlijn sobbed. "I love you."

Aurora turned to Carter and lays her head on his shoulder not able to face her fallen comrade.

Carlos then turned to Ace. "Thanks Ace. For a second chance." His eyes then fluttered and closed.

Ace got up and put on his helmet.

"Hans carry him into the elevator were not leaving him. For the rest of you we know this could happen it's part of the job. So get yourself together we have to save a dragon and erase evidence. Let Carlos's life not be wasted but been spend. Move out!"

**So here's chapter 17 of COE ( it's right this time Luiz :D)**

**Hope you like it, the mission will continue in the next chapter. Just to warn you I'm going to kill more characters. Why? Because I'm the author that's why. MUWHAHAHAHA**

**Note to self: keep away from sugar.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6 **


	18. Chapter 18

"Sir, we lost welcome party." A soldier in front of a computer screen said solemnly as he turned his chair to face Shaun.

"I'm not blind. I saw it with my own eyes. Fascinating. I know they're the enemy but how they moved worked together. It isn't human." Shaun said his eyes focused on the big screen that showed team dragon in four different angels as they carried Carlos into the elevator.

"Report?"

"Some soldiers have fled and joined other groups. We lost all four FATSOs. Casualties? None, sir. All heart sensors are still displaying heartbeats for all of the personnel. They didn't shoot to kill." The soldier replied.

"Contact Rodriquez. Right away." Shaun said.

"I'm busy right now so make it quick." Rodriquez snapped over the radio.

"Sir we maybe don't have to fight they seem reasonable. We could try to reason…" Shaun's sentence was cut short by an outburst from Rodriquez.

"Absolutely not! They are abominations of nature herself! They don't deserve to live! Nor do they deserve a chance to communicate with a being superior to them! Stick to your orders , doctor destroy them! And remember our deal. Rodriquez out!"

Shaun's knuckles were white as he balled them up into a fist. His body shacking from anger.

"Sir? Your orders?" The Computer operator asked.

"Destroy them. Fire at will. Use any means necessary. If they leave it will be in a body bag." Shaun said through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir. This is HQ to all units. Intruders are now marked 'shoot at sight.' Code. Alfa, Romeo, Charlie. Repeat: Intruders are now marked 'shoot at sight.' Code. Alfa, Romeo, Charlie. HQ out."

**XXXXX**

"How long is it going to take to get Mortis into the system? " Ace asked frustrated. "Every second we wait give them more chance to prepare."

"We don't want to rush this. Mortis needs a good connection. But if you can do it quicker be my guest." Marlijn said with irritation clearly present in her voice. "Mortis can you try it now."

"Searching source… found something. Yes I found it. Will begin hacking now." Mortis replied

"Dude why do you start with the first code? It's never the first code. I thought the teach you that on A.I school." Spud voice could be heard on the background.

Mortis sighed and slightly irritated said. "There isn't a thing as A.I school. But which code do you suggest? Wonderboy."

"Dramatic pause use the flow of Chi. Use code two thousand three hundred twenty-seven." Spud said.

"Like that is the right one." Mortis chuckled. "But to proof you wrong I'll use that one first."

As Mortis entered the code. On the computer Marlijn was using to create an uplink. Came a message saying.

'Request data streaming granted.'

"Impossible. How did you? I'm getting to old for this. Metaphorical of course. Right on the first guess. That kid has either a supercomputer as brain. or a huge amount of luck." Mortis said in an exhausted manner.

"Nah it isn't one of those I'm just awesome." Spud said as he shrugged.

"Well team. I'm in and now I see everything. Most of the FATSOs are in storage. I'm locking the door with a code so no one can go in or out. In case they want to use them."

"there is one problem in the area in front of the vault that contains the data core. The cameras there are either never installed or destroyed. So prepare for a fight. The rescue team I'll plot a route with minimum contact. Problem for you is that there are two FATSOs in front of the cell door. Way points set. Teams good luck Mortis out."

"You heard the A.I get moving." Ace Shouted as he started to run towards his teams objective.

Carter looked his team over. "Ready?"

They all gave a nod.

"Okay, go." Carter said as he stormed off for his teams objective.

**XXXX**

Ace was running for a few minutes now. Still he did not have any contact whatsoever. Not even a single soldier. A weird feeling started to rise in his gut.

He stopped near a corner of a wall and gave a hand signal to stop. He did another hand signal and ordered Julia Popov to go first. As she scanned around the corner there only was a closed double door. Hans now was at the other side of the passage. Julia crawled to the door and slowly opened it only to reveal a dark room. She switched on her light on her RBR-01 and a FATSO doomed up in front of her the 50 Cal. already aimed for her. Her eyes widen and the next thing she knew was that she was plastered to the wall her insides slowly sliding down next to her. The world went black.

The FATSO came forth probably to look if the job was done properly. A mistake he would regret. As he stepped out of the passage he got sprayed with green energy bolts. This time they weren't on stun. The FATSO slumped to the ground the operator's brain splattered against the backside of the cockpit.

Hans scanned the passage way to make sure nothing else came through and Ace walked to Julia. He didn't have to be an expert to know she was death. A vampire has a ultra fast regenerative abilities. But this was too much even for that ability. Now she was no longer a walking death. Now she was death how people expect you to be death. Ace took her dog tags and weapons and pushed deeper into the complex.

Hans and Ace were just a few meters away from their destination as they encountered a guarding team. The soldiers weren't a problem the suit handle their bullets pretty well but those FATOs started to get on Ace's nerve.

"Please tell me you took one of your creations." Ace said.

"Yes I have but I'm kind of busy not trying to get killed." Hans replied as he shot down another soldier.

Ace used his dragon tail to flip a steel table in front of them. "Now you have cover get those things."

As Hans was busy taking out one of his homemade bombs. Ace got hit by a FATSO in the arm causing him to fall down. As he gritted his teeth and grabbed his arm. "I'm hit. Hurry we don't have much time. Arm the bombs."

"First things first." Hans said as he threw two bombs in the direction of the FATSOs. He then used his body to shield Ace from the blast. As the bombs exploded they created a huge curtain of smoke. He then used his shoulder to support Ace and they made a beeline straight to the vault. They got inside and hit the close button.

They were now shielded by several inches of concrete and steel. But the vaults door was the only exit. Which meant they were trapped.

"Let me see that." Hans said as he looked at the hole in Ace's arm. "Nasty one, here." He said as he handed Ace a vial with a healing potion.

"What now?"

"I don't know." Ace said. "If we arm the bombs and try to get out of here their waiting on the other side and with one man down and one man only functioning at half strength were going to die no matter what. So arm the bombs if they try to get in we'll stop them."

Hans nodded. He armed the bombs and the preset timer started to countdown.

"This isn't how I imaged I would die. Waiting for two bombs to go off." Ace said.

"You're not going to die." Hans said.

This confused Ace. "were in the same room as two bombs. This suit maybe can handle a lot but I don't think it handles this." He said as he pointed to the two bombs.

"No, you're not going to die I will you're not."

Ace opened his mouth and closed it not knowing what to say.

"I went to an oracle she said this would be my last mission. But not yours." He said as he opened his bag and took out an extremely old looking vial. "This is a Teleport potion from the old age. The most powerful ever made it can transfer one person from everywhere to anywhere." He got up and walked to Ace. "And I want you to use it."

"No you use it I'm team leader if someone dies it's me."

"you don't understand. You will use it." Hans said.

Ace was confused by his choice of words. But it was clear as he could feel the pistol pressing into his stomach. Hans pulled the trigger and Ace slumped to the ground.

"I'm sorry my friend but you're needed more than I am."

Hans threw the potion against the wall and lifted the unconscious Ace up and threw him through the portal. The portal closed leaving a scorch mark on the wall.

Hans took out his bag a small bottle of scotch.

"Ace is going to kill me again if he finds out I drank his thousand dollar scotch." He said with grave humor.

After a while he looked at the timers which displayed the last seconds. He raised the bottle.

"At least I'm going down with a bang."

The timers displayed zero and the bombs detonated. Incinerating Hans.

**Here you go chapter 18 of COE**

**Hope you like it. The next chapter is either up tomorrow or next week Friday/Saturday.**

**I have to go back to work Monday. So my updates will decrease a bit hopefully not too much.**

**And last but not least. The one-shot originally I planned to publish it before the end of COE. That's not going to work it will be after COE is done.**

**Please Review.**

**Onej6**


	19. Chapter 19

"Turn left." Mortis voice could be heard trough the radio. "Your nearly there. One warning three guards coming your way."

"Roger that." Carter said as he disengaged the safety from his RBR-01.

He stopped at the corner and fired a burst. He missed and the soldiers were alert at an instant. They used doors and a table for cover.

"That didn't go as planned." Carter said.

The soldiers were wasting ammo. Carter nor anyone else of his team was exposed to the gunfire and they kept firing.

"_They are getting desperate."_ Carter thought.

He told Vladimir over the intercom to take them out. Vladimir leaped around the corner and shot the first guard which slumped to the ground. The second one he used as a human shield, this soldier was Swiss cheesed by his colleague. After the soldier ran out of ammo, Vladimir knocked him unconscious.

"At least I get a little fun. This mission isn't what I expected it would be. I haven't killed anyone yet." Vladimir said annoyed.

"It isn't always about killing people. It's about helping people and as long we don't have to kill we won't kill." Carter said a bit of anger in his voice. "Now move further."

As they arrived at the door of Jake cell. They saw the two FATSOs scanning the area. They were ready to fight, you could see it in their eyes.

"Suggestions?" Carter asked.

"I know what we can do." Aurora said. "We can use those little rockets in order to render them motionless. After this we destroy their power core."

"Vladimir has better idea." Vladimir said as he crouched to the corner. He took out his pistol. Pushed a button and the pistol started to charge after a while he threw around. the corner to the FATSOs.

"A pistol? That's your idea." Carter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not 'A pistol' but overcharging exploding pistol. With hopefully blast powerful enough to destroy robots." As Vladimir said this a green explosion filled the hallway where the FATSOs were standing. The blast knocked the whole team on the ground.

"I think it was powerful enough. But how knew you to overcharge." Rose asked as she was still laying on her back.

"Simple if huntsstaf overcharges it explodes. The A.I said same system. So I thought I could use it."

They got up and moved to the door.

"Jake?" Rose called as she peeked through the exploded window.

"Couldn't you wake me with a bit less noise." He said. "I think you busted a eardrum."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Aurora can you pick this lock?"

"I can try." Aurora replied.

After several attempts of opening the door with lock-picking gear and brute strength. Jake came to the conclusion.

"Guys better leave this is not going to work."

"Oh no… we are not leaving you here." Aurora said as she tried again to pick the lock.

Rose smacked her head when she thought of something.

"Aurora never mind. I have another way." She fiddled with the controls on her arm. And a small vial popped out of her forearm.

"Jake drink this."

"What is it?" he said.

"A shrinking potion."

Jake obeyed and drank the potion. He shrank to a few inches.

"Now what?" His now high pitched voice could be heard.

"Ehmm… Guys could I get some privacy." Rose said.

They quizzically looked at Rose but did what she said anyway.

After Rose got her privacy She took of her helmet letting her long golden locks fall down on her shoulder.

"You really are hot." Jake said.

This made Rose blush. She took the zipper of her suit and zipped it down this caused Jake's mouth to fall open.

"Get in." she quickly said.

"Say what? Your only." He lowered his voice. "Your only wearing a bra."

"Yeah so. Like you haven't seen a bra before now get in. before I crush you."

Jake gulped. "Okay."

"Don't get any funny ideas." She said as she said this she smacked her chest. "What did I tell you?"

"Hey can't blame a brother for trying. Quite comfortable here. I could get used to it. Nicely soft and warm."

Rose shook her head.

"Where's Jake?" Asked Carter.

"Safe." Rose said with a face colored the deepest shade of red she could muster.

"Okay lets go."

**XXXXX**

"Ace?" This voice sounded distant Ace could not hear to whom it belonged. "Ace?" This time the voice seemed to be louder. "Ace!" This caused Ace to shoot up and bump his head against that of Spud. Ace gripped his head in pain. "Damn boy you have a hard head."

Spud shrugged. "That's a new one."

Ace suddenly realized how he got here. "Hans! Where's Hans?"

"He's not here you're the only one who came through the portal."

"I have to get him he's still in the vault with the bombs." As he tried to stand up he let out a yelp of pain.

"Dude. It looks like you aren't going anywhere."

"Get me Carter. I have to speak with him."

"You can speak freely Carter is now connected."

**XXXXX**

As Carter was Running Mortis came in over the radio. "Carter, Commander Ace wants to speak with you."

"Put him through." Carter replied.

"Carter? This is Ace. I want to ask you a favor. Please get Hans out of the vault and quick."

Carter ordered his team to stop.

"I'll try. Vladimir your coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Vladimir asked.

"Save a soldier."

"Thank you. Carter I will not forget this. Ace out."

"Aurora go with Rose get Jake out of here."

"But." Aurora sputtered.

"No buts just go."

After this they stormed off. As they came to a long hallway they ran as fast as they could. Suddenly. The Wall explodes and out of the dust form comes a rocket.

"Get down!" Screamed Carter.

**XXXXX**

A few minutes earlier…

"Rodriquez for O'Neal"

"This is O'Neal." Shaun replied.

"Can you tell me the location of Carter."

"Carter? How do you know it's him?" Shaun questioned.

"Experience tells me. there is only one soldier who can cause so much problems."

"How am I going to tell you they are wearing helmets. " Shaun said.

"I took the liberty of placing a tracking unit inside of him as he had that overdose of anesthetic. Enter the tracking number 141012 on your computer you will be able to find him."

As Shaun did this. A red blip started to move towards the vault.

"He's heading towards the vault."

"I see him on my screen he's mine." Rodriquez said. "Shaun last part of the plan is going into action. So be ready Rodriquez out."

Shaun sighed. He looked on the screen once more and pulled out the memory stick which was placed into the control panel of the room. he put it in a suitcase took his gun and left the room. leaving several death soldiers.

**End of chapter.**

**Special treat early update :D**

**Sad I think two more chapters and it's done.**

**Well that's the time I continue with the sequel. So hope you liked it leave a review.**

**Onej6**

**(lol ^_^ it looks like a tree. XD)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Get down!" Screamed Carter.

As Carter hugged the floor. The rocket past just inches above him. The warning was too late for Vladimir. Who ducked but got hit on his shoulder causing the rocket to detonate and throw back Vladimir.

As Carter looked over his shoulder, he saw that Vladimir was out. His left arm torn off. He cursed and looked at the one who fired the rocket. He was dumbfounded as he saw a giant FATSO painted maroon with a double headed axe on his right shoulder plate. The thing that confused him was the operator. It was Eric Rodriquez.

"Eric?" Carter said surprised.

"Surprised Carter? how do you like my creation." Eric replied anger in his voice.

"How come you know it's me?" Carter said with equally as much anger in his voice.

"Never trust anyone. Is the only thing I say. Now fight."

Before Carter had the chance to reply. He evaded a stream of bullets impacting on the spot he stood just seconds ago.

"Why does your suit have the Hunsclan logo on its arm?" Carter said as he dodged another hail of gunfire.

"You know me well Carter I was one of those people whose life got destroyed by you. almost twenty years ago. If you don't recognize me try to image my face with a dragon skull on it."

Realization dawned on Carter as another memory surfaced from the depths of his mind.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Carter was in hand-to-hand combat with one of the members of the cult. He was losing._

"_Give up. I'll make it painless." The member said in a soothing manner._

"_Not a chance, moron. " Carter replied and gave him a knee in his crotch. The man doubled over in pain._

"_My turn." Carter said as he grabbed the man and pushed him against a railing. He started to continuously stomp the man in the face. After several blows he stopped._

"_Is that all you've got." The man said spitting out blood._

_This infuriated Carter. he stomped with all his might. The man went senseless._

_Carter wiped blood from his mouth. "That's for messing with me." he gave the man a kick in the stomach. "And that's for fun."_

_He started to walk to Aurora. He picked up his shotgun. As he heard rustle behind him. He pumped his shotgun and took a shot. Causing the member that was coming for him to fly over the railing down into the gushing water of the sea. He looked down and saw the man falling to his death below._

_/END FLASHBACK/_

"It can't be. You're supposed to be death." Carter said in shock.

"The uniforms are bulletproof next time aim for the head."

"you know enough about dragons most likely more than me. so why bring me here." Carter said as he took cover behind a piece of rubble.

"Revenge." He said and fired a rocket.

Carters eyes widen and he started to run, hearing the cackle from Rodriquez.

"Mortis if you hear me now would be a very good time to have a suggestion." He frantically said.

He only got static.

"Think Carter think." He said as the rocket closed in on him. in front of Carter was a door.

_My only chance._ He thought.

As he passed the door he turned ready to close it. The rocket came closer and just before it hit him. he closed the door. The rocket detonated against it. The shockwave caused him to be thrown back and his shield to light very bright and died out. His world went black.

**XXXXX**

"There is something wrong." Aurora said as she waited in the room with the elevator.

"Mortis? Any word from dad?"

"I Can't get trough. Something is jamming his radio. I also lost the control over the system." Mortis replied worry in his voice.

Suddenly a big bang which rumbled the ground. The whole complex lights went out and red emergency light and wailing sirens came in place.

"The bombs have detonated. He's too late." Mortis said sadness in his voice.

"I'll go find him." Aurora said and tried to run off but was grabbed by Rose.

"Be careful." Rose said

Aurora gave a nod and ran off.

**XXXXXX**

The ground was littered with debris and dust filled the air some things were on fire. The red light and wailing made it look like a scene from a science fiction movie. Carter's Vision was unclear the visor of his helmet shattered. The taste of blood in his mouth. He took off his helmet and dropped it at his side.

"What a shame." Came the voice of Rodriquez. "After our last fight I thought this would be more of a challenge."

Carter just glared.

"Do you know you destroyed my life." He continued "Took away everything. I've could have been in the high order by now. Be married to a beautiful wife. Have children of my own. But you had to come and ruin it only to save these vile creatures. We call dragons. "

"Do you know what my wife said after I was exiled by the high order. She would rather marry a dragon then me. that hurts you know. They let me keep my memory only to let me know how much I've failed. But after this day I can die a happy man because I had my revenge."

He lifted the arm with the Gatling gun on it. "See you in hell, Carter."

Carter stared him right in the eye and smiled. "I think you'll have to wait a little longer."

Rodriquez was confused. And screamed in anger as his sensor indicated something tearing through the first layers of armor of his suit.

Carter saw a white silvery dragon. With a black ridges on its back and black hair. With a feral roar cutting through the first layers of armor with her claws.

Carter got up and slammed into the front of the modified FATSO. Despite the FATSOs size and weight. It started to stumble backwards. The dragon got off its back and landed near Carter.

"Aurora, I thought I said stick with Rose." Carter said

"I never was a good listener." She said and braced herself as Rodriquez got up.

"Fools." He said and narrowed his eyes as he got a good look at the dragon. He then smiled. "looks like I get to kill both the people who caused my downfall."

He then tried to fire a rocket. It jammed inside of the launcher.

"Dammit." He raised his arm and started firing.

Carter and Aurora where dodging the constant stream of bullets. They came to a halt behind a piece of rubble.

"We can't evade him for much longer." Aurora said panting heavily.

"The rocket in the launcher. If we can make it explode. Maybe he'll go down. Carter said between pants.

"how?"

"This." Carter said as he got his pistol out of his holster. "You distract him I use the pistol."

Aurora nodded and made a beeline for Rodriquez. She blocked his eyesight and tried not to be grabbed or hit by his arms. As she missed to dodge a strike of Rodriquez. She got slammed into a wall. Rodriquez smiled but this one faded as he saw Carter throwing the pistol into the barrel of the rocket launcher with death on precision. Carter ran to Aurora and shielded her from the blast. As the pistol exploded it caused to rocket to detonate. A huge fireball engulfed Rodriquez. As the fireball vanished. The FATSO was lying face up on the ground shoulder and leg blown off.

Carter sighed and thought that it's all over and rested his head on Auroras.

The sound of banging and a hatch blowing of the FATSO caused him to raise his head and looked as a badly beaten up Rodriquez exited the suit.

"This isn't over. This isn't over." He kept chanting as he clutched a wound on his chest.

He raised a pistol.

Carter closed his eyes and waited for the shot. Three bangs came. Carter didn't feel the bullets hit him. but kept his eyes shut. After seconds his curiosity became too much he opened his eyes only to see Shaun O'Neal with smoking gun standing behind a fallen Rodriquez.

"He went too far." Shaun said. "Now go… your friend in the vault is death. He didn't make it out on time. And for my superiors I request you knock me out. You've never been here and never were in the system."

Carter Stood and opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything. it may change my mind. Now knock me out." He said and handed Carter his gun.

Carter knocked Shaun out and picked up Aurora.

As he reached The elevator. Jake was back in his original size a dreamy look on his face.

"What happened?" Rose and Marlijn asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Carter replied as he walked right past them into the elevator.

They all got in and went up.

Aurora stirred and asked. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"Home. Where going Home."

**Chapter 20 of COE**

**Wow never thought I was going to write that. You know first I thought after about 6-10 chapters I would be out of ideas or the story would be finished. Look where I am now. It kinda scares me. I might have a new obsession. (my shrink gonna love it that's for sure.) anyways. If I don't go to the pub tomorrow I'll probably have the last chapter up. (sort of prologue I think can be short can be long.) well aufwiedersehen**

**P.S normally I proofread to find errors (I know there usually still are mistakes) but this one I did not got the chance (it's 2 o clock in the morning here and I'm running on redbull..so)**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	21. Chapter 21

Onboard of papadragon.

Everybody onboard of the _Papadragon_ was in a grim mood. It was logical they had lost a lot due to this mission. Carter, Ace, Rose and the dragon councilors had themselves withdrawn to review the mission.

They were in the small command room of the aircraft.

Andam rubbed his temples as he said. "Report."

"We lost 4 men. Hans, Carlos, Julia and Vladimir." Ace grimly said.

Andam nodded. "objectives?"

"All were a success." Carter answered.

"We lost great men today get some rest tomorrow we will continue this. Dismissed."

Suddenly they heard an immense bang.

"What was that? " came from several directions.

Mortis appeared. "Something just exploded in the complex."

"Did we caused that?" Andam asked.

"No someone else did." Mortis said scared.

**XXXX**

Several minutes earlier…

Rodriquez groaned as he awoke. He stood up and felt his chest the wound was gone. He looked around and saw Shaun lying not far away. He walked to him and kicked him in the gut. Which caused him to wake up.

"Get up, did they buy it?"

The kick in Shaun stomach made him cough. "Yes… I think they did. They knocked me out and left."

"How come I'm not wounded anymore?"

"in the bullets were medic nano-bots. They healed you from the inside." Shaun got up and dusted of his clothes.

"Do you have the evidence?"

" Yes and a little bit of extra footage of them attacking you." He said as he presented a USB-stick and a tiny camera.

"Excellent."

The attention of both men was caught by a soft groan. They saw one of the people who attacked the base. Sitting with his back to the wall. They walked to him and removed his helmet.

"A vampire?" Shaun said amazed.

"Yes but he is hurt badly and probably consumed all his energy reserves. Normally they hide their teeth." Rodriquez smiled. "Looks like we've got even more evidence. Take him, we can use him to ignite the war with those beasts."

As they reached the upper part of the base. Rodriquez threw something on the lift plateau. A Chinook landed in front of the base out of it came a soldier completely dressed in black.

"Sir we received your distress call. What happened?" He said.

"Classified. Take us to D.C I have a meeting with the president." Rodriquez said.

"You're all that's left?"

"Yes now take us to D.C!" Rodriquez exploded.

"Yes sir." The soldier said confused by his outburst.

**XXXXXX**

Several hours later….

The president was dining with another world leader as a security guard walked to him and whispered something in his ear.

"What? Now?" He said agitated.

The guard nodded.

"if you would excuse me." He said as he got up. He walked with the guard to oval office. Were Rodriquez and Shaun were waiting.

"I hope this is important I was about to tell my one of my famous jokes."

"Oh.. It is, mister President." Rodriquez said.

"Call me Ian, I'm not into that 'mister president' crap after office hours."

"Shaun would you please show the president what happened."

As Shaun showed the president the images. The president asked. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago." Shaun replied.

"Who did it?"

"Dragons sir." Rodriquez said as he stood in front of the window.

"Dragons? This is serious. Don't fool around now."

"Shaun would you please give the president our other folder." Rodriquez said.

Shaun laid a folder in front of the president with his name on it.

"What's this?" the president asked.

"Have a look Ian." Shaun said.

As Ian opened the folder there were several documents with all kind of details about him from his being the president and before that. As he took out the documents he saw several photos of him.

"How did you get those?"

The photos displayed him using magic and talking to several magical creatures and also his wife using magic.

"Not of importance. What is important. Is that you didn't became a president because the people wanted it. But because I needed someone who was easily blackmailed." Rodriquez said as he put a file in front of Ian.

"Sign it." Rodriquez demanded.

Ian read the file. "No… I will not sign this. I will not declare war on magical creatures."

"Do you love your wife mister president? It would be a shame if something happened to her." Rodriquez said.

"I-I…" Ian sighed in defeat. "You win I'll sign it."

"Excellent and while you're at it sign this one as well." Rodriquez placed another file on Ian's desk.

Ian's eyes widened as he saw what for this was. He gulped and begged god for forgiveness as he signed it.

Rodriquez smiled and put it into a folder with Project Huntsclan written on it.

"Better prepare a speech for the press." Rodriquez said as he walked of laughing.

Shaun took one look at the president. "I hoped you wouldn't have given in so easily sir." He then walked away.

**XXXX**

Two days later. Draco isle meeting hall…

Several members of the magical press were present. Carter, Rose, Jake and his team, the vampires from the mission. The last of the Spec ops dragons. Also a lot of dragons. All were dressed up formal.

"Silence." Andam boomed through the hall. "Thank you. I like to welcome our guests to this both cheerful as grim event."

"What some of you don't know is that two days ago. We saved the American dragon out of the clutches of the United States Government. To keep our secrecy to the human world. Lives of great people were lost here. The mission was a success. All of the ones who helped in this mission showed great bravery and risked their lives to keep us safe from the not understanding of human beings. We are here to celebrate their victory and mourn the ones who have fallen in this. Almost impossible campaign. A moment of silence for our brothers."

After the moment of silence Andam continued.

"Commander Ace and his crew please step forward."

Ace, Aurora and Marlijn all dressed up in Dragon council military attire stepped forward to face the council. On the left side where portraits of their fallen comrades both in dragon as human form.

"Commander Ace Valentine. I hereby offer you the medal of Bravery." He pinned the medal on Ace's chest and moved to Aurora.

"Aurora Carter I hereby offer you the medal of Bravery." He also pinned the medal on her chest. He then moved to Marlijn.

"Marlijn Verdijk I hereby offer you the medal of Bravery." He pinned the medal on her chest. He then moved back to Ace.

"Commander I know it doesn't mean much but here." Andam whispered as he handed Ace a box with two medals.

"Thank you sir." Ace said as he saluted.

Ace and his crew moved to the Portraits of his fallen members.

"Ivan Lebedev and Yuri Vassilie. Please step forward."

They obeyed and stepped forward.

"The dragon council has the cannot describe the offer your team made seeing it was a dragon we needed to rescue and not a vampire. That's why I and the council offer you both the medal of sacrifice and bravery." He said as he pinned the medals on their chests.

After this he also handed a box containing four medals for their fallen comrades. The Vampires saluted and went back to their original position.

"Hank Carter and Rose Whitman please step forward."

Rose and hank did what them was told.

"Hank Carter after saving a dragon approximately twenty years back and your performance during this mission I and the council want to offer you. the medal of Bravery and a place in our order as advisor for our councilors."

"I would be honored councilor." Carter replied.

Andam smiled and pinned the medal of Bravery on his chest. After this a dragon guard came with another medal on a cushion representing a dragon. He also pinned this one on carters chest.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The is the first time a human has entered the dragon order as a member. But were not done yet. There still is one person left to do."

He moved to Rose.

"Rose Whitman formerly known as Huntsgirl. After your help with the Aztec skulls, being the one which destroyed the Huntsclan by wishing it which meant dying for the magical creatures if it wasn't for the American dragon wish, Defeating the Dark Dragon and your performance on this mission. We offer you the medal of bravery, the Medal of Sacrifice. And a place in our order as one of the protectors of America." Andam said with a smile.

"I-I… I would be honored." She stuttered.

Andam pinned the three medals on her chest and gave her a Staff that looked like a huntsstaf only dragons were circling it their heads coming together at the top of the staff.

"Now it's time for honoring the new members and feast that we remained in secrecy."

After a half an hour a dragon guard walked to Andam.

"Sir better come see this."

Andam called Jake and the rest and they followed the guard. Which led them to a small T.V which showed the president of the united states giving a interview.

**XXXX**

In front of the Whitehouse…

"People of America the years you have been supportive and trusted in my guidance I hope you do now. Two days ago something terrible happened. We have been attacked. Not by a terrorist organization. But by beings that we thought only lived in fairytales. We have been attacked by dragons."

"no offence mister president but dragons aren't real. I don't know what you have been smoking but can I have some?" A reporter in the audience shouted.

There was laughter which died down as Rodriquez started to speak.

"What the president says isn't a lie we have been attacked by vile dragons who destroyed our most precious base. If you don't believe me see for yourself." Rodriquez gave a nod to Shaun who pressed a button on his laptop and on a giant T.V everyone could see Aurora trying to cut open the robot of Rodriquez.

"That can be fake." Someone shouted from the audience.

"Is that so? What about a Vampire burning to death in the sun." Shaun pressed a button and a door opened up revealing the still badly hurt Vladimir. His skin started to smoke as the sun hit him. He struggled to walk forward as he said.

"Don't Believe him we only tried to save a dragon which he captured." He collapsed as his skin started to peel of his body. "We are quite peaceful. He is a monster look what…" he stopped as he turned into ashes by the sun.

Te audience was stunned. One man shouted. "Mister president what are you going to do?"

"I'm declaring war to the magical creatures of this planet."

**XXXX**

Everybody in front of the T.V was shocked.

"That son of a gun." Carter said.

"What now?" The guard asked.

"You heard the man." Andam said.

"We're at war..."

**The end.**

**Turned out longer then I thought. This wraps up my first story. I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed especially Ada, Luiz and Jakeross.**

**Also I want to thank Luiz for introducing Carter. this would be a whole different story if you hadn't**

**And thank you. Ada and Jakeross for the writing tips I got along the way…**

**To all of you thanks.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


End file.
